


Bordello

by shugamonie



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, a7x, avenged sevenfold - Freeform, bordello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugamonie/pseuds/shugamonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is a prostitute, Matt is a man who's intentions weren't to fall for the beautiful man. M/M, Unbeta'd (There will be mistakes here and there that I'm way too lazy to go and fix, sorry) (Synyster Gates/M.shadows) I personally don't like this story too much, but what the hell, other people might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bordello

Brian was a work of art. He was one of the most beautiful humans you'd ever see. Some of the most remarkable and irresistible woman could not compare. Brian found himself being the sin that made people question their sexuality.

Men saw Brian and didn't know if they should want him or not. They didn't know if it was wrong that they lusted after him. He was a male, but had this look to him, and this aura about him.

Every part of him had something beautiful to it. He had long dark, almost black, brown hair that fell past his shoulders in dark luscious waves. You could run you fingers through it and not come in contact with one tangle. It was softer and lovelier than silk.

His body, was one that you might guess was sculpted by the gods and angels themselves. As if they made him irresistible and sinfully gorgeous to tease these apparently straight men. To make them hate themselves for enjoying watching Brian strut around the room, as Brian's boss chose who got to take his lovely body first.

His slight, lean body smoothly shaven, except his arms, since they possessed little hair anyways. His long neck raised confidently as he smirked at each and every man sat down, or leaned against the wall.

His brown eyes would meet any man who dared look back at them. The second those eyes found yours you were captivated. You'd check out every single part of him and find your pants getting tighter and yourself fidgeting more than before.

Those perfect thin pink lips pulled into one of sexiest smirks you'd have the privilege to see. The men found themselves thinking about the way those lips would look wrapped around their...

Those black skinny jeans hung loosely to Brian, and his sharp hipbones were shamefully exposed. He loved the reactions that he put upon these men. Some of them were married, some had girl friends, engaged. None of them gay.

Not one.

Brian was just a sick exception brought to you by God himself.

Or maybe it was the Devil...

Brian smiled at a particular man, who sat somewhat in the back, at a lone leather chair. The man was watching Brian with not eyes of lust, but eyes of curiosity.

Brian was curious as well. Because he'd never seen any man look at him that way. He swayed those thin hips of his as he made his way over to the curious man.

The man had light brown curly hair, that was slicked back with nothing but natural gravity defying air. He was toned and looked about 6'2 if he was standing. Brian himself reached 5'10.

His dark brown eyes met the hazel and Brian found himself grinning.

The mans eyes moved down Brian's body, and Brian took the attention in on stride. He turned and let the man check out his back.

The man nodded.

Brian was truly made by angels. No ribs showed, and no bones protruded, a sign that he was just naturally thin and made to be looked at.

He had no shirt on, and so his long dark hair made a lovely contrast with his fantastically pale skin.

He smirked and leaned down to the man so their faces were about a foot apart, “Hi.” the simple word rolled off of his lovely tongue. His voice was low and smooth, so no one else in the room could hear.

The man nodded again, “Hi yourself.” He gave Brian another generous look over.

“What's your name?” Brian continued yet didn't move any closer. Just continued to lean over the man in front of him.

The man brought a hand up to Brian's waist and let his hand run up and down the smooth skin in the most gentle motion he could muster. He nearly moaned at the feel of the warm beauty beneath his fingers.

“Tell me yours first.” The man moved his eyes to Brian's sharp hips, but kept his hand on the soft, tiny waist.

Brian grinned, and moved a hand up the rest upon the one on his waist.

Brian glanced at his boss for a split second, who stood not too far by. His boss nodded, giving Brian the sign that it was alright to tell the man his name. Also the nod meant that this would be the first man Brian would attend to.

Brian's gaze returned to the man and he muttered lightly, “Brian.”

“Mmm,” The man continued to stare down at Brian's body, “Matt.”

“Matt?” Brian spoke in appreciation, “I like that.” He nodded, “I like it a lot. Now, Matt,” He started and moved himself to sit in Matt's lap and Matt moaned at the motion, resting his hands on Brian's sharp hips.

“Yeah?” Matt looked up, finally meeting Brian's beautiful gaze again.

“Do you like me? Do you like the way I look?” He moved his arms around Matt's neck, eyes training down to fix on Matt's soft looking plump lips.

“Who wouldn't? You're absolutely beautiful.” He enjoyed the close proximity, and the warmness of Brian's breath on his face.

His eyes were too fixed on the lips before him, longing to kiss them.

Meanwhile all the other men in the room watched with jealous and lustful eyes. Watched as Brian lean into Matt and whispered potentially sinful things to him.

“Thank you.” Brian grinned and leaned further in, their lips barley an inch apart, “I appreciate that.”

“Anytime.” Matt replied lightly, relishing the subtle exchanges of breath.

Brian chuckled lightly, his thin lips pressing together slightly. “You're not the typical man I see in here.” He took in a deep breath and leaned himself more to Matt's body, “Now why is that?”

Matt gripped the smaller mans hips tightly, “Well,” He continued to look down at Brian's lips, then licked his own swiftly, “I just wanted to watch these slimy pigs go nuts with lust. To get a laugh, “ his hands caressed the soft skin beneath his fingers in touches that were so light they got Brian panting lightly and biting his lip. “But when I saw you...” Matt's eyes moved up, looking into the captivating dark brown orbs, “I wanted you.”

Brian moaned lightly and let out a little breath, he glanced at his boss again. This time his boss's eyes were narrowed. Brian nearly cussed at himself as he realized his mistake.

It was getting too intimate and personal between him and the man who he currently straddled.

He quickly corrected the mood, “They all say that.” It was playful, and he hoped it cut out some of the honest feelings between himself and this guy.

“Oh but, I honestly, did not come, intending to be in awe by the object of the pig's lusting.” Matt replied, bringing a hand up to Brian's flawless hair. It felt like cool silk between his fingers and his continued to move his hand in it while they talked.

“But now you are, and now you're just like them, no?” Brian moved his hands from fiddling with Matt's shirt collar and into his light brown hair.

“It appears that way, but no.” Matt said in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh, so then why are you here?” Brian was slightly offended for a moment. The men never showed a sign of distaste, or spoke to him in such a way.

“How about I tell you once we're alone?” Matt glanced around them at the other men who looked on at the undoubtedly appealing display.

Brian looked to his boss and nodded toward the door to his right, that led to another room. A room with a single king sized bed and fine decor.

His boss nodded and so Brian slowly climbed out of Matt's lap and held out his hand for Matt to take. Matt took the thin hand lightly and stood, enjoying the height and body size difference of him and this beautiful creature before him.

“Come with me then.” Brian led him to the room, away from the eyes of the other men.

Brian closed the door lightly once they were inside, and Matt noticed the door didn't have a lock. Probably for safety reasons on Brian's part. Some crazy men probably came in here every once in a while.

Brian strutted away from Matt and moved to sit on the end of the bed, crossing one leg over the other. He moved his hands behind himself, laying them flat on the bed, so he leaned back a bit.

His eyes were fixed on Matt who watched Brian with approving eyes, slowly making his way toward this jem who waited for him on the bed of black silk.

Brian was used to putting on a show for the men, but this man was different. This man was sexy, this man was actually turning him on, and he didn't know why.

“So,” He didn't want to think about how this man was actually quite appealing, so he decided to talk, “Why are you here if you were only intending to get your kicks from laughing at these men?” He looked Matt up and down, biting his bottom lip, “Who does that? Who comes just to laugh at these fools? Don't you have anything better to do?”

Matt smiles at the feisty attitude, “It amuses me more than it should. Also, I'm a writer, and I figured it would be another experience to be able to write about.” He's now standing right in front of Brian, and he moves one of his hands to rest on Brian's thigh, moving his hand up and down.

“Ahh, I see. Work, basically?” Brian raises an eyebrow, staring up at Matt with a little smirk.

“You could say that.” Matt's eyes meet Brian's once again and their gazes stay fixed together. They don't speak for a moment, and then Brian looks away with a gentle laugh.

“Well, Matt...” he moved himself back onto the bed, “You wanna get me done?”

'Such a way with words.' Matt thought with a smile.

“Actually, no.” Matt smiled lightly, and Brian's face fell.

He stared at Matt for a moment, hoping he was hearing things, “Pardon?”

“I didn't come for that, so I'm not going to do that.” He stays standing at the end of the bed, watching Brian, his smile not faltering once at the hard glare Brian was now giving him.

“Are you kidding me? Then why are you wasting my fuckin' time? Huh?!” He jumped up from the bed to stand directly in front of Matt.

Matt brought a hand up into Brian's hair again, “I like talking to you, and you're nice to look at.” He knew it'd just piss the smaller man off even more, but it was the truth and Brian could take it however he wanted.

Brian was breathing loudly, teeth clenched, his gentle eyes were wide with anger, “So you don't wanna fuck me?”

The last three words sounded beautiful coming off of Brian's lovely lips and Matt almost wanted to give in, but he had great self control.

“Oh don't get me wrong, I'd love to. But not tonight no, I didn't come for that.” He leans in and gives Brian a light kiss on his perfectly shaped cheek.

Brian shook his head, not understanding. It really didn't make any sense to him. This man made no sense to him. “Well okay then. I guess you'd better go now.”

“But I'm going to have to pay, so I wanna get my money's worth.” He grinned, obviously being sarcastic, as if money wasn't really an issue, and Brian sighed, exasperated, rolling his eyes.

“So you do wanna have sex.” He stated.

“No.” Matt replied firmly.

“Then what?!”

“I'd just like to talk to you, enjoy your beauty and then leave. Is that so weird to you?” Matt knew it was a dumb question.

Of course it was weird for Brian. All men ever came in here to do was fuck Brian, bend him over, spread his legs and fuck him into next week. Brian wasn't at all familiar with men coming in and just wanting to talk to him. And not about anything in particular, just talk.

“Yes! It is very weird, actually! I don't get that too often.” He shook his head at Matt and then shrugged a bit.

Matt cocked his head to the side, watching Brian silently.

“What is it?” Matt asked lightly, and moved his hand to Brian's cheek, caressing it.

Brian shook his head again, but this time not at Matt, but at the strange situation he found himself in. “Nothing forget it...” his eyes met Matt's again, “What would you like to talk about?”

Matt smiled down at the lovely man, “Come on lets get on the bed first, get comfortable.” He motioned to the giant black silk bed and Brian nodded in agreement.

Brian got on first, and then Matt followed soon after.

Brian laid down on his side, and Matt sat close to him, back leaned against the headboard, legs crossed.

Brian waited patiently, watching Matt with a curious gaze.

Matt was still smiling and he starting speaking lightly, “How do you handle all of this?” He motioned around the room, and then too the door. While giving Brian a look of pure astonishment.

Brian narrowed his eyes, “All of what, now?”

“This job. All these men drooling over you. Having to sleep with every single one of them.”

Brian shrugged and looked at Matt as if he was the one fucking 10 men a day. “Why is it so crazy to you? You've never heard of a whore before?”

“Oh no, you're not a whore.” Matt shook his head, for some reason hating hearing Brian speak of himself that way. He closed his eyes, saying it again, “You're not a whore.”

Brian was silent, he looked Matt over again, this time not admiring, but trying to understand, trying to see him, “I am, actually.” He stated.

“No...Don't speak that way, Brian-”

“Well it's what I am, Matt! That's what it's called, okay?” He found himself yelling, “Now I don't know what they call it on your planet but-”

“Stop, just stop.” Matt held up his hand, “I'm sorry, for somehow offending you by telling you that you're not a whore.” He shook his head, finding the way Brian took the statement incredibly insane.

“Well it's because I am one, Matt. And I know that.” Brian put a hand on his own chest, “And you don't need to come here and try to make me feel good about myself, by telling me I'm not what I am. I'm supposed to be making you feel good. Not the other way around, okay? So just talk to me about you. No more about me. Or I'm gonna have my boss come in here and send you out.”

Matt could tell that Brian was serious and so he nodded, after a moment of staring at Brian blankly. “Okay, you're right...I suppose.” He looked away and smiled.

Brian watched Matt, “Okay so, talk to me. Tell me about you.” It was a strange way of getting paid, and this man was certainly a man he'd never encountered before but shit, it definitely beat his normal routine.

Matt looked in thought for a moment, and after a while he just shook his head, “I can't tell you about me in a conversation. How about we just talk?” He suggests and Brian shrugs, in willing agreement.

“Sure.”

Matt smiles down at Brian and then brings a hand up to cup Brian's soft, milky smooth cheek.

“Your skin is so pale,” He states and Brian turns his gaze away, as if embarrassed, “Is that just natural?” Matt finishes and Brian shrugs, turning on his back, away from Matt as he stares up at the ceiling.

“Yeah, why? You don't like it?” Brian questions with a small hint of bitterness to it.

Matt snickers, “Chill out, I like it. It's very pretty and soft.” Since Brian moved away from his touch, he decided to admire Brian by watching him silently.

Brian lets out a noise that Matt takes as him being stubbornly put off. But it only makes Matt smile.

“So what do you do, Matt ?” Brian's voice is full of sarcasm and Matt knows Brian is just subtly changing the subject. Matt decides to just go along with it, rather than put Brian through anymore unwanted appreciation.

“Didn't I tell you? I'm a writer.” Matt says and Brian goes, “Ohhh, yeah you did say that.”

Matt chuckles a bit.

Brian asks a little further, “But you never told me exactly what kind of writing. So I didn't know if it was professional, or just on your free time.” He gazes at Matt steadily.

“Did you want to know?” Matt smirks, returning the gaze.

“Well yeah, that's why I'm asking ya goon.” He laughs a bit and it makes Matt smile.

“Okay, no, it's not professional. I do it in my free time.” Matt admits.

“What do you do for a living then?” Brian grabs one of the pillows and moves it under his head, wrapping his arms around it as well.

Matt thinks for a moment, eyes on the ceiling, “I'm a highschool English teacher.”

Brian smirks, “A highschool English teacher, you say? Who gets his kicks by coming to whore houses and laughing at the married men in search of an easy fuck?” It sounds so absurd to Brian, but amusing nonetheless.

Matt thinks about that, “Yeah, that sounds about right. Why?”

Brian shakes his head a smiles lightly, he moves his hair out of his face and behind his ears. Matt watches the motion, reaching out to put a hand in Brian's soft hair again. Brian was about to say something before Matt did that, but now he just stays silent. So Matt's the one who continues the conversation.

“Your hair is so beautiful, is this your natural color?” He lifts a lock of it and then drops it back down.

Brian nods, “Yeah.”

“It's probably the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. How do you keep it so lovely?” He leans in and puts his face to Brian's hair and Brian nearly laughs at Matt's weird behavior.

“You're weird.” Brian smiles and pushes Matt gently away from him.

Matt doesn't say anything, but once again reaches a hand up to touch Brian, and this time it's to wrap an arm around Brian's waist. Brian is confused for a moment, until Matt comes to lie next to him and pull Brian to his chest.

Brian almost pulls away in protest, but as Matt tightly keeps a hold on him, it's such a warm gesture that Brian just lies there, still with a look of shock on his perfect features though.

Matt is so warm against him, and Brian can hear Matt's heart beat, since his head is lying against the older man's chest. Brian brings a hesitant arm up and wraps it around Matt's broad chest. He notices Matt's eyes are shut and decides to do the same.

He closes his eyes and for the moment, Brian feels relieved, and safe.

But almost too soon, Brian realizes that they've been in there for a while, and that he had to get back to his other clients. He whispers lightly to the man holding him, “Matt, I have to get back to the other men now...”

“Mhmm...” Matt doesn't move, or loosen his hold on Brian.

Brian almost smiles, “So you have to let me go.” He pats Matt's hand that rest on his waist.

Matt's eyes open and he nearly jumps, “Oh shit, yeah sorry. Forgot where I was for a moment.” He lets go of Brian gently and sits up. “How long has it been?”

Brian shrugs, “40 minutes.”

“Oh I'm sorry for taking up your time.” He moves to get up from the bed while Brian watches him, with slightly disappointed eyes.

The beautiful man sat on the bed almost wanting to continue to lay there with Matt, but he knew he had to get back to work. He cursed Matt for having that affect on him.

Brian gets up and follows Matt to the door, “Don't worry about it.” He ruffles his own hair, trying to make it look a bit messy, so his boss thinks he did the deed.

As they're standing at the door, Matt's hand on the knob, the taller man looks down at Brian who looks back up into Matt's dark eyes.

“I'll be sure to come back with different intentions.” Matt says and Brian nearly blushes, and his eyes find the carpet.

“Alright...” He replied shyly.

Matt smiles and brings a hand under Brian's chin, lifting it so they're eye to eye. Brian nervously wonders what Matt is going to do and is completely shocked when Matt leans down and kisses him softly on the lips.

It ends as quickly as it started and Matt smiles at Brian for moment before turning the knob. Matt holds the door open for Brian, and automatically there are men peering in the doorway at Brian, who can't help but smile a bit.

But before Brian can walk off, Matt grabs his shoulder, “I'll see you next time.” He whispers into Brian's ear and Brian nods lightly.

“Okay, see you.” He gives Matt a small wave as Matt smiles and turns to leave.

\-- 

\--

Brian is almost too distracted by what just happened with Matt that he's about the walk up the steps to his room, walking past all these men when his boss calls his name.

“Yes, Caden?” Brian turns, meeting his bosses eyes, a little smile on his face.

“You're not done working.” Caden informs him, eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

Brian nearly cusses under his breath and his eyes move around the room at all the men, “Oh yeah, I know.” He quickly comes up with believable a lie, “I'm going to change real fast.”

Caden looks suspicious, “Alright, you've got 5 minutes, sorry gentleman, he'll return shortly.” He moves his dark brown eyes from Brian, who's quickly heading up the steps.

–

Later, Brian was done working, and he'd just gotten out of the en suite shower in his room to see Caden sitting silently on the edge of his bed.

Brian's nude, but it's nothing Caden's never seen, and so Brian doesn't care too much. He just wonder's what Caden is doing in his room, not saying that Caden doesn't have the right. It is his house after all.

“Hey Caden, what is it?” He asks casually as he goes to his walk in closet to retrieve some sleep clothes for the night.

“Just want to talk to you about something, after you dress.” Caden calls to Brian.

“Alright.” Brian decides on his black night pants and button up night shirt, made of 100% silk, from Caden last Christmas. He pulls them on quickly and then walks back into the room, and takes a seat by Caden on the bed.

“What is it?” Brian looks at his boss, who's about 30 years his senior, and actually still quite handsome.

“You made a total of $5000 tonight, which is pretty normal, but I was thoroughly impressed by you tonight.” He put a hand on Brian's silk covered thigh.

Brian smiled, “Thanks.”

“But I know that you didn't fuck that first client. And I want you to tell me why not.” Caden demanded and Brian's eyes went wide and quickly met his boss's darker ones.

“Are you angry?” He bit his lip and put a hand over the large one that rested on his thigh.

“I just want to know why. Why he paid even though he didn't fuck you.” Caden said calmly and brought his other hand up, to move Brian's wet hair behind his ears.

Brian thought about it for a second, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he finally spoke, “I didn't understand either. But he told me it was because those weren't his 'intentions'.” He smiled at the recent memory and Caden watched Brian closely, curiously.

“Then what were his intentions?”

“I don't know, why is it such a big deal, Caden?” Brian knew he'd get in trouble for questioning Caden, but he also hoped that Caden didn't realize he was covering for Matt, just in case for some reason what he'd say would piss Caden off.

“Because Brian, he could be an undercover cop, hired to spy.” Caden almost shouted, “God, you're so fucking dense.” He rolled his eyes.

Brian frowned at that, “I'm not dense.” He replied lowly.

“Did he ask you any suspicious questions?” Caden ignored Brian's glare and removed his hand from Brian's leg.

“No.” Brian nearly snapped.

“Hm, might have been told to play a long. I mean, why else would a man come in here not wanting to have a piece of you? Only someone who was there for something else completely, don't you think, Brian? Not to mention he's too good looking to not be able to just get some ass for free.”

“I'll say.” Brian smirked.

Caden ignored Brian's childish remark and continued to talk, “What did he whisper to you when he left?”

Brian shrugged, “That he'd see me next time.”

“Did he ever say was his intentions were?”

Brian decided just to tell, “He likes to watch the men get worked up over beauties. I guess it's amusing to him. And he didn't expect to find me beautiful as well.”

“So then why didn't he fuck you?”

“Because those weren't his intentions.” Brian was starting to hate the word at how many times he's heard it in one night.

Caden narrowed his eyes in confusion, “Well that makes a whole lot of goddamned sense.” He replied sarcastically.

Brian smiled, just glad that Caden wasn't pissed that Matt wasn't even there for what he was supposed to be there for. I guess it's because Matt still paid.

“So he'll be back?” Caden asked.

“Said he would be.” Brian shrugged.

“And he's actually gonna screw you next time, good.” He stood up from the bed, “Good.” he nodded.

Brian looked up at his boss in confusion.

“Then he's not a cop.” Caden stated, looking at Brian who just sat there, kind of waiting for Caden to leave. “Good boy, Brian.” Then he left, with a swift shut of the door.

Brian shook his head, with a roll of his chocolate eyes. He fell back on to the bed and sighed, forgetting about his boss and thinking about Matt.

He smiled shamefully when he thought about the kiss, and how Matt had held him while they laid on the bed. How Matt would compliment sweetly on Brian's appearance, and how he kept touching Brian's hair.

All the men touched his hair, and admired it, like the rest of him, but Matt was different. Not just different because he actually didn't get into Brian's jeans. There was something about the way he spoke to Brian's and the way he looked at him...

And Brian couldn't help but wait until Matt came to see him again.

–

But it wasn't as soon as Brian hoped it would be.

Almost a week went by and Matt didn't return. And it made Brian feel foolish for thinking that Matt would return as soon as the next day.

Or even return at all.

He'd continue to see all these other men, pleasing them with his body, giving them his soul attention for that one half hour. He was very good at it, and was also very good at appearing to be enjoying it.

He'd been doing it for years, since he was 17, yes 17. And now he was 22.

Caden had made him a bank account, that all of Brian's money went into. Of course Caden got half of whatever Brian made in one night, but that didn't bother Brian.

He made an average of $150,000 a month but since him and Caden split that that means he makes about $75,000 a month and he was not complaining. Because it all added up to almost $900,000 a year.

That's how much Caden made off of Brian alone. He had other's working for him, but no one made nearly as much as Brian.

Brian was the only one who had his own room, and Brian was the only was who got complete respect from Caden (unless he was being 'dense'), and gave it in return. He's also the only that Caden ever actually had sex with. They'd done it more than once too, on occasion in fact.

He's also the man who took Brian's virginity.

He practically owned Brian in every way possible.

And Brian couldn't just leave because he had all that money, he had to stay with Caden until his contract was up. And he signed for 10 years.

And once that contract was up Brian would have almost 10 million dollars in the bank.

Cha-Ching.

In the meantime, he kept working, day in and day out. The only days that he normally didn't work were Holidays. The busiest days were the weekends. Mainly Friday's.

He didn't mind working that much. At first he did, but now he was used to it. And it was like clockwork.

And it was only at night, so he got to do whatever he wanted during the day.

Speaking of that, right now he was out on the town. It was Friday and he had a long night ahead of him, so he wanted to get out for a while.

He was dressed casually, in a pair of black skinny jeans, an over sized Pantera t shirt and some black Ray Ban Wayfarer's and some black leather boots.

Per usual he got a lot of eyes and oogles from men, and even got recognized sometimes by men that he's slept with before at the house. But he never wanted to talk to them, or any of the men who approached him for that matter.

But today a man approached him and it was a whole lot different. Because the man who approached him was none other than Matt.

Brian's eyes went wide behind his sunglasses, and he had to take them off to meet Matt's eyes the right way.

“It is you.” Matt exclaims with a smile, “I recognized that body and hair.” He gives Brian a friendly wink.

Brian can't help but smile broadly, seeing as this is the man who'd been on his mind all week, “Oh hey! Um, yeah...” he chuckled nervously, “I'm just walking around, enjoying the Seattle air.” He smiles and Matt nods.

“Yeah me too,” He admires Brian's outfit for a moment, causing Brian to blush, “So I was about to go for lunch, would you like to join me?” Matt offers, motioning somewhere behind him with his thumb, eyes still fixed on Brian.

Brian nods, “Yeah that'd be cool. I have no plans, so yeah, sure.” He smiles and so does Matt.

“Great. You been to the Spaghetti Factory?” He asks as they begin to walk down the street together.

“Hell yeah, dude their calamari rocks.” Brian says and Matt moans out loud.

“Oh yeah, I agree.”

And Brian laughs lightly.

–

They take a table in the back and Matt notices many eyes on Brian, mainly men.

He figured Brian got it a lot, I mean he's an extremely attractive person.

They both just ordered Spaghetti and also sides of calamari. Brian ordered some wine and of course they carded him. He showed them his card, while rolling his eyes and Matt laughed.

While they ate they got to know each other more. They talked about whatever was brought up, and that was a bunch of random topics.

“Speaking of cops, do you know how many I've slept with?” Brian says seriously but Matt actually laughs.

“I'm serious man, they come to the house, not as cops, but then I see them the next day on duty or something.” Brian explains and that just makes Matt laugh even harder, which causes Brian to smile, “I'm serious.” He says again.

Matt nods, “Jesus that is insane.”

“You're telling me, man!” Brian laughs a long with Matt.

“So do you have a lot of regulars?” Matt decides to change the subject.

Brian nods, “Of course I do. My busiest night is Fridays so, I'll be solidly booked tonight.” He takes a drink of his wine, while Matt watches casually.

“I should come see you.”

Brian almost chokes on his wine, he sets the cup down and grabs a napkin to wipe his mouth, “Tonight?” He asks, voice slightly higher in pitch.

“Yeah, why is that not a good idea?”

“Well remember when you came and saw me Saturday last week?” Brian says, and Matt nods, “Well it's going to be crazier than that. There's going to be way more men. And just coming costs money even if you're not...participating. Some just pay to come in and see me.”

“Well I had to pay to come in last time too.” Matt says.

Brian sighs, “Well it's 50 dollars tonight, instead of 25 to enter.”

Matt raises an eyebrow at Brian's resistance, “Do you not want me to come?”

“Oh no, no. It's not that it's just...” He closes his eyes and takes a breath. He grabs his wine taking another drink, “I just don't want you to see what I have to do.” He confesses.

“...You just strut around and tease the men, I know that.” Matt looks confused, wondering if he's missing something.

“Every other day, but Fridays....” Brian shakes his head, tearing his napkin up into little pieces.

“Well what happens Fridays?” Matt doesn't know if he should ask. He reaches over and takes Brians hand away from the napkin that he's tearing up and he cleans the mess up silently while Brian shakes his head.

“You don't need to know, just…come on Saturday alright?” Brian pleads with him, obviously set on not wanting Matt to come.

“Only if you give me a good reason why I shouldn't come on Friday.” Matt replies, eyes fixed on Brian's distraught brown ones.

“Because I don't want you to see!”

“See what!?”

Brian leans back in his seat and looks away from Matt, shaking his head. Crossing his arms.

Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his wallet. He takes out a $50 and throws it on the table, then he stands up and begins to walk away.

Matt quickly gets up and walks after him, “Brian I'm sorry, please don't go.” He reaches out to grab Brian's hand but Brian quickly moves away.

Once out the restaurant door, Matt continues to follow Brian.

“Brian please, hold on, let me talk!”

Brian swiftly stops and turns to glare at Matt, Matt even thinks that he see's a little unshed tear in Brian's eye.

“I'm sorry for yelling okay? And I'm sorry for upsetting you.” Matt reaches out to grab Brian's hands and looks him into the eyes, “And I won't come tonight.”

Brian continues to glare for a moment, “Okay, now let me go.” He says.

Matt sighs as he lets go of Brian's hands and Brian turns and continues to walk on down the street. He watches Brian until the beautiful man is out of sight.

Then he cusses himself out for having caused Brian to leave.

–  
Brian walks through the door of the mansion and anybody who's near the door turns to look at him. One of those people was Caden, who was currently speaking to one of the other escorts.

He see's that Brian is clearly upset about something and he quickly makes his way over to him.

“What happened, Brian?” He asks, putting a hand on Brian's lower back as he heads up the stairs.

Brian shakes his head, “It's not a big deal, Caden.” Brian tries to smile but Caden doesn't let up that easily.

“Talk to me sweetheart, what's wrong?” He stops Brian on the steps and makes him take a seat, while he sits next to him.

“Caden, it's really nothing. I just saw someone I knew when I was in school, thats all.” He lies, “An old friend and they told me that one of our friends died a couple years back, and I didn't know...” Jesus what a loaded lie...

But Caden buys it, “Aw that sucks. You're okay though right?”

“Yeah I'm fine, just gonna go lay down for a bit.” Brian stands up and heads towards his bedroom.

“Okay, get ready for tonight too.”

“I know.”

–

As Brian got ready, he couldn't help but continue to think about how he ran into Matt earlier. He really hoped that Matt kept his word and did not come tonight.

Gang banging is not something that Brian quite enjoyed, and felt proud of. And the last thing he would want, is for Matt to see that.

God why did Brian care so much?

Because he had feelings for this guy?

Maybe.

“Fuck.” He muttered and shook his head annoyed with himself for continuing to think about him, “I need to stop thinking about him, and just do my job...And not screw it up.” He brushed his long dark hair while looking at himself in the mirror.

Sometimes he wondered why he hadn't just been born a woman, since he was prettier than most of them and since his body was so small and gentle. His skin was fair, his bones skinny and his face even resembled that of a woman’s, but you could just tell he was a man. By the way his eyes looked and the way he looked at you with them. The way he presented himself and acted was not as a woman would.

But he did have his fair share of being mistaken for being a girl.

He'd simply correct the person and tell them that was in fact a male. Which resulted in the person frantically apologizing and hoping he'd spared them of anger.

“Oh no, it's okay.” He'd reply with a kind smile, “I'll take it as a compliment.” Although he didn't want to look like a woman, that wasn't his goal and he didn't give it too much thought. To him he was just Brian.

Brian sighed in front of the mirror as he looked over his reflection. A part of him wished the contract had only been 5 years, because then he'd be done. But he was only halfway through.

“You can do it, Brian, don't worry now.” He told himself while pulling on a oversized black Nirvana shirt. Then he put on some silver pin stripped black skinny jeans then some plain gray socks.

He put his long hair into a high pony tail and then left his room, heading down stairs. He'd done this many times and he was used to it, also good at it. But he didn't enjoy it anymore, well at least not as much as he used to.

Sex was just a job to him now, he didn't even see how people used it to express their love, because to him it was just work and money.

And it was one of the only things he knew.

Caden was waiting for him in the kitchen when he got down there. He waved Brian over to him and Brian complied, walking over to his boss.

“What is it?” He asked lightly, noting that no one had arrived yet, which means they would be any moment now.

“You look beautiful,” Caden always starts off with, and Brian just nods. “So there'll be 12 men tonight, alright? Some regulars and some new. 12 should be nothing for you right?” He gave Brian a gentle pat on the shoulder and Brian shrugged.

“Last week was 18 so yeah 12 is fine.” He stated.

“Good, now you know where I'll be. At the end of the room, watching out for you. If anyone gets too rough-”

“Caden, I know I know, okay? We've been through this a million times.” Brian rolls his eyes and fixes his eyes on the expensive tiled floor.

Caden raises an eyebrow at Brian's snappy attitude, “Jesus, what's eating you today?”

“My friend died remember? I'm still a bit upset...” He trailed off, shaking his head at his own fucked up lie.

“Well, you need to stop thinking about that, you can't let it interfere with work, Brian.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry.” Brian straightened up and looked at Caden, “I think I'll need a drink before we start, or some weed.” He tells Caden who nods.

“Alright, come on, let's go to the back porch,” He puts a hand on Brian's lower back, “Jane,” He calls to one of the female workers, “Just tell the men to go wait in the room when they start arriving okay?”

The girl nods and then Caden takes Brian out back.

But as soon as they sit down at the table Caden stands back up and opens the door, poking his head in, “Hey Brandy make me and Brian both drinks would ya? Thanks.” Then he shuts the door again, sitting back down by Brian.

Then he pulls out a joint and a lighter from his pocket, handing them to Brian. Brian thanks him quietly then lights the joint. He takes a few generous hits and then offers it to Caden who shakes his head, “No that's all yours, baby.”

Brian shrugs and continues to smoke it.

Caden watches him whiles he does so, and then Brandy, a skinny brunette girl comes out and sets their drinks down in front of them.

“Thank you so much Brandy.” Caden says.

She just nods, then goes back into the house.

“Whiskey and coke? She trying to get us drunk?” Caden laughs and then shrugs, “Oh well.”

Brian just smiles, taking a drink, “It's good though.”

“Very.” Caden agrees. “She used the cherry coke.”

“Ahh.” Brian replies.

Then there's a knock on the door and it opens moments later, revealing one of Brian's regulars. A tall fit man, married of course. He smiles at Brian, who returns the smile.

“May we help you?” Caden asks lightly.

The man walks over to Brian, “Just saying hi to Brian.” He takes Brian's hand and lifts it to his lips, giving it a soft kiss.

Brian chuckles and Caden raises an eyebrow, amused.

“Go wait inside, Jimmy, alright?” Brian tells the man who smiles and then does as he's told.

Once the man is gone Caden looks over at Brian, shaking his head, “These men fucking worship you.”

“I know it too.” Brian grins and Caden is glad to see that the weed has cheered the younger man up a great deal.

“Ready?” Caden asks, looking closely at Brian who nods.

“Yeah, lets go.” Brian took another hit from his joint, and a swig from his drink, before he stood up and let Caden open the door for him.

He see's some men entering the front door and he smiles at them lightly, some were for him and some were for the other workers.

Sometimes, the other worker's clients would see Brian and change their minds on who they wanted to sleep with. Flattering really.

But Brian didn't like to take work from other workers. Sometimes he'd screw the guys, but then give the money to the worker that was originally supposed to fuck the guys.

Brian was 1 of the 3 guys who worked there. The rest were woman.

Surprisingly, not everyone wanted a skinny little beauty like Brian, some liked a little meat on theirs. And Brian was no doubt the leanest person in the house.

Brian took Caden's hand as they walked toward the room in which tonight's job would be taking place.

But as Brian was walking toward the room, a familiar figure caught his eye. He had to do a double take and he stopped walking suddenly.

Matt.

Brian clenched his teeth, but then he saw that Matt was with one of the woman. She was smiling up at him and he was smiling down at her too, but seemed to be shaking his head.

That asshole, why would he come?!

Brian just averted his gaze, “Make sure that man doesn't come in the room.” Brian spoke lowly to Caden, motioning over to Matt.

“Isn't that the man from last Saturday? I thought you liked him.”

“Just make sure okay?” Brian snapped, pulling Caden into the room before Matt could see them.

“Okay, okay.” Caden chuckled.

Brian quickly put on his poker face as he entered the room. “Hello gentleman,” He waved and he strutted to the front of the room, where a high black couch was placed. He propped himself on the couch lightly and sighed, “How are you all this evening?” He smiled, looking around at all of the faces.

Thanking God that Matt wasn't in that crowd.

“I'm gonna give you a good time, don't worry.” He winked at one of the more nervous looking men, who, once Brian winked at him; shifted in his seat and bit his lip.

Brian giggled lightly, loving when he had that affect on people.

“So,” He continued, “Who wants to start? 3 of you. Then, once those 3 have me undressed, I want the rest of you to join in, sound good?” He looked around the room for any opposing faces. There were non so he nodded, and shrugged, “Whenever those 3 of your are ready.”

–

Brian was panting harshly once the last man was done with him. They all began to get dressed again while he lie there staring at the ceiling.

He feels someone begin to stroke his hair and he looks to the side seeing Caden. Caden smiles down at him while stroking Brian's hair lightly.

“You good?” He asks lightly, Brian nods.

“Yeah I'm good.” He takes the towel that Caden offers him, and as the men begin to leave, he sits up and begins to wipe himself off.

Some of the men come over to Brian one last time and either kiss him or tell him thank you.

So it wasn't that bad because most of the men were very kind.

But right now, all Brian wanted to do was shower and go to bed. He let's Caden help him from the velvet covered table and then he let's himself be wiped down by Caden as well as one of the maids.

Yeah they have a maid, but she's a family friend of Caden's so it's all good.

Once Brian was done he puts on the silky black robe that Caden handed him, and headed out of the room. His mind wanders back to how he spotted Matt in the house earlier, and he wonder's if it's possible that the man might still be here.

Although that was an hour ago.

As he left the room he looked around but saw that the house was pretty much empty. Everyone must have gone to sleep, or be with clients in their rooms.

Brian looks to Caden who seems to be looking at Brian wondering what he's searching for.

“Is he gone?” Brian confirms Caden's thoughts.

Caden notices that Brian doesn't look pissed like before, but hopeful. But he can't tell if Brian is hopeful that Matt is still there or that he's gone.

Caden raises an eyebrow, “Gone.”

Brian bites his lip, “When did he leave?”

“Well most of the time I was in here watching over you so I don't know.”

“He didn't...Ya know...Get with anyone did he?” Brian tried to hide the emotions he didn't want Caden to see, but Caden was no fool.

“Why?” Caden narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms, looking at Brian with testy eyes.

Brian looks down and shuffles his feet, He wonders why Caden is looking at him that way. Brian shrugs, “Well, he said the next time he came...”

“But didn't he mean that towards you?”

Brian worries his teeth between his lips some more, “I dunno, maybe he just meant for sex in general.” Now he's just doubting himself and Matt. He knows that's not what Matt meant.

Caden rolls his eyes at Brian's naive attitude, “Brian, you know he meant for you. And no, he didn't fuck anyone.”

Brian just nods, although in his mind he's very pleased with that information. He turns his head so that Caden can't see the slight smile that forms on his lips, “Okay, well I'm gonna head up to bed now.”

“Sure thing.” Caden heads off in the direction of the kitchen. Brian pays him one last curious glance before he heads up to his room.

Once in his room he locks the door and then flops down on his bed. He closes his eyes and thinks about Matt even though he knows he shouldn't be.

That fucker came when Brian begged him not to. But then Brian began to wonder...

Maybe that meant something.

Maybe Matt was pursuing him...

...Ah who the hell was he kidding?

\-- 

Brian woke up the next morning, feeling like shit. But that wasn't new at all for him for the morning after Friday. He got up out of bed, and quickly went to his en suite bathroom to grab some Tylenol. He took 2 without water and then decided to take another shower, even though he took one the night before.

He ran a comb through his long hair while it contained conditioner, and thought over and over again about Matt.

Such a bad idea because it only either pissed him off, or made him squeal like a little girl.

He was mad at Matt for coming, but was also still very much crushing on the man.

Pissed at himself for being so fucking gay, he threw his comb at the wall and then viciously washed the conditioner out of his hair.

Once out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and then grabs his blow dryer. While brushing and blow drying his hair, he looks at his reflection.

Brian knows he's an attractive person, and he gets told all the time. But when Matt says it, it's a whole lot different. And it makes him feel good about it. The way Matt says it and means it, actually makes him feel like it's true.

Brian can't help but grin and he bites his lip.

“I have to see him.” He declares, and turns off his blow dryer, quickly exiting the bathroom to go and put on some clothes.

–

Once Brian had himself all dressed and prettied up to go out, he checked himself over in the mirror once more before he headed out of his room.

As he quickly made his way down the steps he suddenly realized something. Something that completely threw his mood off. He cussed and chuckled at himself.

He had no way to contact Matt and find out where he was.

He thought for a second and then shrugged when he decided that he would just go into the city and walk around in hopes that he might run into the man.

Caden who was also heading down the steps, scared Brian shitless when he tapped on the smaller mans shoulder.

Brian practically jumped and sighed when he turned to see Caden, “Oh, hey.” He spoke breathlessly.

Caden rose an eyebrow at his best worker and nodded, “Good morning, Brian.” He took the young mans hand as they walked the rest of the way down the steps.

Brian tried to act like everything was normal, but he knew that Caden would be wondering why the hell he wasn't sleeping in all day, like he usually did after Fridays.

“Where are you headed so early, beautiful?” Caden said lowly, almost suspiciously and Brian bit his lip in a new nervous habit.

“I was just gonna go out for a while.” He replied, voice sounding surprisingly casual and Brian was proud of himself for that.

Caden meanwhile, knew Brian too well. He knew Brian wasn't just going out for the sake of getting out. The pretty little thing was up to something. And Caden had a pretty good idea on what.

But he wasn't gonna pester the poor little guy about it, “Alright then, have fun.” He kissed Brian on the cheek lightly.

“I will, thanks.” He headed toward the front door, “I wont be long.” he called, before throwing open the door and heading out into the city.

They lived right in the middle of Seattle, which was pretty awesome.

But the thing is, Brian got clients from all over. Not all of them came from Seattle, or even Washington. He once had someone from France come to see him.

He wondered how word had spread. But it's not like he was complaining, it just meant more money for him and that's what it was all about.

He couldn't help but find himself scanning every man he passed, and doing double takes when he thought that he spotted Matt. Only to frown when it wasn't him.

After almost an hour, he was sick of walking around, and also realized that he was hungry.

He passed by the Speghetti Factory, thinking about when him and Matt were there the other day. Oh boy he wished he could take back how he reacted. What he should have done is asked Matt for his goddamned number.

“Fuck it.” He sat down at a bench in front of a bakery. He thought about going inside and getting a slice of pie, but shook his head, “What if he walks by when I'm in there?”

Then he cussed himself again, “Jesus I'm going insane...”

After sitting there for 5 minutes, his stomach begins to growl and he harshly pushes himself out of the bench and nearly storms into the teasing bakery.

Baker's Bakery, what an original name.

Once inside he makes his way to their selection of pies under the glass, and decides that all of them look fucking delicious.

He glances up at the green eyed, raven haired man behind the counter, “Which ones the best?” he asks, sounding demanding. And the man behind the counter's eyes go wide with amusement.

“Well, they're all pretty good,” He starts and then when he see's the unimpressed glare cross Brian's face he quickly recovers himself, “But if you're asking for which is my favorite, the chocolate mud pie is fantastic-”

“I'll have that one then.” Brian just barley interrupts, and the green eyed man just nods then gets to doing his job.

And while Brian stand there, arms crossed, watching the man retrieve a slice from the freshly baked pie; he doesn't notice the bell on the door ring, and a certain someone enter with a delighted grin on his face.

“5.79.”

Brian is reaching for his wallet, when suddenly Matt steps in front of the counter and beats him to it.

He hands the man his card, “I'll take care of that.” He says lowly.

Brian's eyes go wide as he hears the voice, and he looks up from the inside of his wallet.

Mary mother of Jesus.

Matt turns and smirks at Brian, “Pie for breakfast?” he says, and he has no idea what that smirk is doing to Brian's insides and those dimples.

Brian manages a smile though, “I love pie.”

Matt just nods in thanks as he's handed back his card and takes the container of pie that is offered to him.

Brian takes the pie as Matt holds it out to him.

Matt nearly laughs at how stunned Brian looks, “Something wrong?”

Brian snaps out of it, “I just...Wasn't expecting to see you.” he forgot why he was angry with this man, because right now, the lust was overpowering anything.

“Well I do live here as well.” Matt leads a still boggled Brian out of the bakery, holding the door open for him as well.

“Don't you ever have work?” Brian asks, but it's not bitter, it's more curious.

Matt laughs, as they begin to walk down the street, “It's summer break, Brian.”

“Oh that's right.” Brian says, “Hey can we sit down so I can eat this?” He motions to a bench.

“Yeah of course.” Matt puts a hand on the small of Brian's back as they walk toward the bench.

As they sit down, Brian clips open the lid on his pie and digs his fork in. Matt watches with a little smile as Brian takes the first bite.

Brian closes his eyes and shakes his head in amazement, meanwhile Matt grin grows, “This is,” Brian chuckles, “The best pie I've ever had.” He looks at Matt, “You have to try it.”

“Oh no, you go right ahead.” He holds up his hand.

“No, no, no, try it.” He forks up some more of the pie and moves it in front of Matt's full lips.

“Alright, alright.” Matt opens his mouth and lets Brian feed it to him.

Brian waits, eyes fixed on Matt's face as Matt looks up in thought, deciding on the taste.

“Yeah, that is pretty good.” He nods and Brian smiles.

“Just good? No, no this shit is fantastic.” He takes another bite himself, “After this slice, I'm going to get another.”

Matt laughs out loud then, “Okay.” and then he just continues to watch as Brian eats his pie.

“So why are you out and about?” Brian asks after finishing a big bite, licking his lips, which he doesn't even notice Matt's eyes fix on in that moment.

“I'm always out. I don't like to be cooped up on my condo all day.” He says, looking into Brian's eyes as Brian looks at him.

“Oh you live in a condo? You have a lot of money huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

Matt laughs lightly, “Yeah.”

“Well,” Brian gets up to throw the empty container away, “So do I.” And then his skips off in the direction of the bakery again, Matt smiling as he follows.

Brian tells Matt that's he'll buy the pie this time, and once he's bought it they leave the bakery and Matt asks if Brian wants to go for a drive.

Brian smiles at Matt for a moment, “Yeah sure.”

“Great,” Matt smiles back, then puts a hand on the small of Brian's back, “Come on, my car's this way.”

–

As they're driving around, Brian eats his pie, slower this time. Matt just drives them around the city, enjoying all that sites that they see in the beautiful Seattle area everyday.

“So where do you live?” Brian asks as he finishes up the last bite of his pie.

“Down town.” Matt answers.

“Lets go to your place.” Brian states, while looking over at Matt, to see his reaction to that.

Matt raises an eyebrow and glances over at Brian to see if he's being serious. And by the look he finds on that pretty face, Brian is being serious.

“Honestly?” Matt asks to make sure, and Brian shrugs.

“Yeah, I'm still a little bit pissed at you for coming last night when I asked you not to.” He gives Matt a playful glare, “But I'm very forgiving it's not like you actually saw anything. Also I thought we could hang out.” He sets his empty container on the dashboard.

Matt, still pretty surprised just nods, “Alright, we'll go to my place.”

–

He unlocks his condominium door, and then holds it so Brian can go inside first. He closes the door behind them and then watches as Brian admires the wide space.

“Wow, “ Brian smiles in wonder, noting how it was all pretty much one room, just had room separators to separate the rooms. But shit was it spacious, and beautifully modern.

To the right was the kitchen, and the left was the living room.

“The bedroom is actually through a door.” Matt leads Brian into the living area and motions to the bedroom door. “But the living room is where I spend most of my time. My office is in my bedroom, and that's where I do my writing. And where I do my grading during the school months.”

Brian takes in the cleanness and organized living room, with a black suede L shaped couch and a glass coffee table. The TV is built into the wall and was so huge it took up most of the wall.

But what caught Brian's eye the most was the whole front wall was one giant window, floor to ceiling. He walked over to it, although pretty scared of heights and looked down at the city. It was 8 stories high and Brian gasped as soon as he looked down.

“What an amazing view!” He exclaims.

“Isn't it?” Matt steps beside him and also looks down at the busy Seattle streets.

“Man I wish our mansion had a window and view like this.” The honest and happy grin on his attractive face was enough to make Matt's heart explode with affection.

“That's a nice house though.” Matt states and Brian shrugs.

“Doesn't compare to this. This is way more cozy and spacious, I'd love to live in a home like this.”

“Well thank you.”

Matt lets Brian admire the view, while he makes his way over to the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink, Brian?” He calls glancing over to see that Brian now has his hands pressed to the window, along with his nose, mouth hanging open in awe.

Matt chuckles lightly at the cuteness.

“Sure what do you have?” Brian calls back, eyes still fixed on the city.

Matt opens his fridge, “Hmm, I've got lemonade, pomegranate/cherry juice, pineapple orange juice, milk, pink lemonade, bud light-”

“Gimme one of those.” Brian finally moves from the window and walks toward the kitchen.

“What a bug light?” Matt goes to grab one.

“No the milk, yeah the fucking beer.” He snatches it from Matt's hand and Matt is too amused to find it rude. Besides he knew Brian wasn't trying to be mean, and Matt didn't take it as mean.

Brian opens it with his teeth and then sets the cap on the marble island that was in the middle of the large kitchen. He takes a generous swig and then leans up against the island, eyes on Matt.

Matt is pouring himself some of that pomegranate cherry juice. “You want anything to eat, or are you stuffed on pie?” He smiles at the recent memory.

Brian smiles himself, eyes still on the man before him, “I'm stuffed.”

“We could watch a movie if you'd like. Or go for a walk, there's a park one block down.” Matt suggests and leans against the counter in front of Brian.

Brian shrugs after taking another drink of his beer.

They just stand there silently for few moments, Brian's eyes on the fancy tile, Matt's eyes on Brian.

Matt's eyes run over Brian's whole body, not understanding how someone could be so unbelievably attractive. Matt has never found another man attractive in all his years, but this was just not the same.

His button nose, and his thin lips. And those wide beautiful doe like eyes. Jesus, Matt has never seen anything like it.

And his long black hair, Matt longed to reach out and touch it again.

So he did.

He stepped forward, so he stood stand right in front of Brian and reached a hand up to the smaller man's cheek, moving his hair behind his ear.

Brian almost blushed and looked up into Matt's eyes.

“You're just so beautiful.” Matt doesn't think too much as it slips out, but it's the undeniable truth so he doesn't regret it.

Brian looks down and smiles shyly, “Yeah well I have to be.”

“Why?” Matt is confused for a moment and then he remembers, “Oh.”

Brian presses his lips together and nods, “Yep.”

“But have you ever actually been with someone, for real? Like in a relationship?” Matt knows that might be too personal for Brian but he takes the chance.

Brian's face changes, any signs of a smile gone, he shakes his head, “No,” and he's now too wound up in his own self loathing thoughts to notice what Matt might be implying.

Matt lifts Brian's chin so they're eye to eye, “Do you have any desire to be?” Matt whispers.

Brian's eyes nearly go wide when he finally taps in to what Matt is asking, “Matt I can't be with anyone. My job is very serious, and I don't have time...And no one would ever want to share me with a bunch random men.” he doesn't think that Matt is exactly implying that he wants to be with him, maybe it's just an honest question.

“Well can't you just stop working?” Matt raises an eyebrow, and that's when Brian shakes his head and moves away, picking up his beer.

He walks out of the kitchen, Matt following him.

“What?” Matt asks, catching up and grabbing Brian's free hand.

Brian just shakes his head, but Matt isn't going to let him off that easy. “Hey, talk to me, it's okay. You can tell me anything.” he takes Brian into the living room and they sit down on the couch.

“Matt I can't just quit it's not that simple. This job is more complicated than it seems.” He explains, looking into Matt's patient hazel eyes.

“How so?” Matt wonders.

“Because...” Brian bites his lip, then sighs, “Because I have a 10 year contract with Caden, my boss.” he admits, wondering how Matt would react to that.

Matt just looks shocked, “A contract ?”

“Yeah, a contract.”

“Why?” His voice is full of disbelief, and he rests a hand on Brian's arm.

“What do you mean, why? I work for him. I have for 5 years.”

“5 years! How old are you??” Matt almost yells, and Brian feels so put on the spot that he turns away from Matt to stare at the wall.

“22.” His voice is small.

“And you have 5 years left? Why would you sell your life to something like that?” Matt doesn't mean to sound harsh but it comes out that way, causing Brian to scoff and stand up from the couch.

“You act like you know the whole story, Matt.” He replies, crossing his arms as he goes to stand in front of the impressive window.

Matt comes next to him, “Then tell me, help me understand.” He says eagerly.

“No, not yet I barely know you.” Brian replies simply.

Matt sighs, “Alright.” he certainly wouldn't pressure Brian if he wasn't ready to tell him everything. We know what happened last time when he did that. “Well then we should get to know each other better then.” He moves closer to Brian and wraps his arms around his slim waist.

Brian smiles and wraps his arms around Matt's neck, “I'd like that.”

“Good, so would I.” Matt leans down and presses his lips to Brian's softly.

– 

\--

Brian doesn't realize the time that passes as they sit on Matt's couch, talking about themselves and their interests. Of course Brian doesn't give out anything from his past, not ready for that. Brian was delighted to find out that they have almost the same interests in movies and music.

“You saw Led Zeppelin in concert!? Not fair!” Brian grins, shoving Matt's shoulder playfully.

“Have you been to any concerts?” Matt asks, Brian who looks down then and shrugs.

“Not since I started working for Caden. Don't have the time, really.” he begins playing with the sleeve of his shirt, sadly, “Wish I could.”

“Who did you see?” Matt reaches out to take the hand that Brian is fiddling his shirt with.

“Radiohead.”

“Oh man you're lucky I'd love to see Radiohead.”

Brian smiles, “They were fantastic.”

“I bet, “ Matt replies, then looks up at his clock, “Jeez, it's 2 already.”

Brian's eyes go wide and he nearly jumps from the couch, “2? Holy shit, I've been gone forever.” He shouts, grabbing at his hair.

“Have somewhere to be?” Matt raises an eyebrow.

Brian shakes his head, “I told my boss I wouldn't be out long. Fuck he's probably already out looking for me.” Brian starts to head for the door but Matt grabs his arm.

“Looking for you? Why?” Matt is confused and he looks down at a worried looking Brian, who keeps glancing at the door nervously.

Brian sighs, impatient, “I'm his most valuable worker, Matt.”

“So what? You don't have to work yet. Isn't that at night time?”

Brian groans, “That's not the point, Matt, alright? I gotta go.” He once again tries to free his arm from Matt's, but he doesn't let him go.

“Can I come see you tonight?” Matt makes sure he's still invited to come, since yesterday Brian told him to come Saturday.

Brian thinks about it, looking into Matt's eyes. “Of course you can, I want you to...”

“With new intentions?” Matt puts his mouth next to Brian's ear.

Brian can't help but smile, “You sure you're not gonna run out of money soon? $500 for a fuck is pretty costly. And you gotta pay to get in...”

Matt rolls his eyes, “Haven't we been over this, Brian? I have a lot of money, okay? Don't worry about it.” He smiles, and strokes Brian's chin.

Brian shrugs, “Alright, then, I'll see ya later.” He turns to walk away.

“Hey let me give you a ride back.” Matt goes to grab his car keys.

Brian's eyes go wide, “Oh no it's quite alright.” If Caden saw him pull up with Matt, that would be his ass. Brian isn't allowed to date, especially men that came to the house. And Caden would think that Brian had a thing with Matt, and that's the last thing Brian needs.

It was bad enough that Caden already knew that Brian fancied the guy...

Matt stops his hand above his keys that lie on the counter, “Why not?”

“I can take the bus, it's fine.” Although he rarely took the bus. He never went too far away from the house so that he had to take the bus or a taxi. But today he had.

Caden didn't want him on buses alone or in a dirty taxi.

“I insist, Brian.” Matt picks up his keys.

“Please...If Caden see's me with you I'll be in trouble.”

“Why??”

“I'm not allowed to see men out of work.” Brian then goes to grab the doorknob. “I'll see you tonight, alright?” He waits for Matt's reply, but Matt just stands there for a moment, staring at Brian.

“He's got you on a leash.” He states, and Brian blushes, hiding his face from Matt by turning to face the door.

“Matt, please-”

“Don't you get sick of it??”

“Of course I do! But I have no choice, I've got 5 years left.” He sighs and begins turning the knob, “Now, I gotta go.”

“Can I at least drive you near your place? It's safer.” Matt offers, and Brian thinks about it.

“I suppose that would be alright.”

Matt grins, “Thanks.”

–

On the way, Matt convinces Brian to let him buy him lunch after hearing Brian's tummy growl. And Brian tells him that he wants McDonald’s, so he pulls into the McDonald's and they go through the drive thru real fast. Although Matt tells Brian that he shouldn't eat that stuff.

“Hey, I'm not dead so it must be okay.” Brian replies, while shoving fries into his mouth. “You're missing out, man.”

Matt scoffs with a smirk, “I'm not.”

Then, once one block away from the mansion, Matt pulls over.

“Thanks.” Brian grabs his McDonald's bag and opens the door, “I'll see you tonight?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Matt nods, with a little knowing smile on his face.

Brian hides his smile as he gets out, “Alright then, see ya tonight.”

“See ya.”

–

Brian eats his fries on the walk to the house, and when he opens the front door, he frowns when no one is around.

But Caden's car was there so that meant that he was still there.

He flinches when he suddenly hears his name called.

“Brian!?”

“Yes Caden, it's me!” He calls back, and then heads to the kitchen to finish eating.

He hears Caden coming down the stairs and then feels his eyes on him as he enters the kitchen. He doesn't look up to meet his bosses eyes, too focused on his chicken nuggets. Also, he knows that Caden is about to start asking him a series of questions.

Only a matter of seconds...

Caden comes to stand in front of the island where Brian is sat.

“Where were you?” And Brian knows Caden well enough to know that he really wants to yell at him, but is refraining.

Brian looks up, “Didn't I tell you? I was just out in the city.”

“For 5 hours?” His voice is just a tad but firm.

Brian rolls his eyes, “Caden come on, gimme some freedom.”

“I do give you freedom!” He yells and Brian groans, “But you told me you weren't going to be out long. And then you're gone for over 5 hours?! Brian, where were you!?”

“Caden I'm 22 years old!”

“I don't give a damn! You should have told me you were going to be gone long.” He snaps, pointing his finger, “So I didn't have to worry. I was about to go out and look for you.”

“Yeah I guessed.” Brian mumbled sarcastically.

“What?” Caden shouts.

“Nothing, Caden, just chill out I'm fine.” He throws his empty McDonald's bag away, while Caden watches him with suspicious eyes.

“The only closest McDonald's is on the other side of the city...Why were you that far?” He observes, arms crossed, now leaned against the wall.

“Come on, Caden! Really!?” Brian almost yells and he's glaring daggers at his boss.

“Just tell me, Brian!”

“I have nothing to tell!”

Then a female voice interrupts them and it's the blonde escort Valery, “Man why the fuck are you guys yelling at each other?” She says, while heading to the fridge for a drink.

Caden gives her a death glare, “Fuck off.”

She raises her eyebrows in amusement, “Damn, Brian. What'd you do to piss him off now?”

“You're about to piss me off too if you don't scat now!” Caden yells.

She grabs a beer and then rolls her eyes, “Whatever.” Then leaves.

Brian meanwhile, is about to exit the kitchen as well, but Caden grabs him and pushes him to the nearest wall. Brian cusses, “Caden what the hell?”

Caden leans down so he can look Brian directly in the eyes, “Don't do it again, Brian.”

“Or what, Caden?” He narrows his eyes.

“I said DON'T and you will do as I say! Got it!?” He nearly yells, eyes ablaze his face almost turning red with his anger.

Brian only glares, “Yeah sure, protect your money maker.” Brian hisses, as he pushes Caden away from him.

“Hey.” Caden grabs the smaller mans arm, “You know I don't think of you that way.”

“Then why do you treat me like this? Yelling in my face about some stupid shit? It's not like I was gone until work started, so get off my case.” He yanks his arm away, then quickly walks away before he can be grabbed again.

– 

\--

He never really talks to anyone else in the house but Caden, and so until work starts he just gets ready and sits in his room. Of course he gets extra good looking tonight. Because he's got a really important guest attending...

He smiles to himself. Actually feeling slightly nervous about it.

He wonders if Matt will actually sleep with him this time, and then he wonders why the thought makes him have butterflies in his tummy.

He decides to keep his hair in its natural wavy state tonight, instead of straightening it. He thinks that Matt might like that. Caden likes it wavy, but who cares what Caden thinks. >:I

At 5 Brian makes his way downstairs and ignores Caden, who sits at the couch in the living room talking to another worker.

He walks into the kitchen and grabs a beer from the fridge, then he takes a seat at the island and waits.

Waits for Matt, mainly.

But of course, other men arrive before Matt does. And Brian finds himself having to force himself out of the chair to greet the men in the room.

“Just wait in the room please, gentleman.” He smiles routinely.

Caden walks up to him, “Go wait in the room, I'll greet everyone, alright?” He puts a hand on Brian's shoulder.

Brian bites his lip, not wanting Caden to tell Matt not to come in, since he told him not to let Matt in last time.

“If Matt comes in, let him in alright?”

Caden looks confused, “Who's that?”

Brian blushes, “The man who didn't screw me that one time.”

“Ohhh, the guy you like. Yeah sure thing.” He smacks Brian's ass and Brian glares at him.

“I don't like him.”

“Sure you don't, now get in the room.” He pushes Brian into the room that the men that had arrived already were waiting in.

Brian flips Caden off and Caden just laughs as he goes to greet the other men.

Brian walks over to the stereo, while the men watch him intently. He turns on some Frank Sinatra and smiles to himself.

“You guys like Sinatra?” He asks them, as the other men begin to enter, one man in particular making him stop in his tracks.

Matt sneaks him a smile and then goes to sit in the back of room where he did last time he was in that room.

Brian's face is red and he tries to keep his act normal.

He continues where he left off, “Or would you prefer Dean Martin? Maybe The Ink Spots?” He walks back over to the stereo, changing the song.

“The Ink Spots it is then,” He smiles at Matt, as he begins to dance to the slow '40's song. He swings his hips back and forth to the music, moving his eyes from Matt's to give every man in the room and smile and an occasional wink.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

The classic song played, and the only moving creature in the room was Brian. He moved his lips with the words, grin not faltering once.

He circles around every man, running his long fingers along their shoulders, whispering the lyrics in their ears.

_I just want to start a flame in your heart_

And during that line, he makes his way over to Matt, still swinging those lovely hips, never messing up on the beat once. Their eyes are locked, and Brian can't help but once again, give Matt his full attention.

_In my heart I have but one desire_

And that one is you

He circles around Matt, running his fingers in and on Matt's shirt, while Matt sits there, smirking lightly. Brian's moves his hands into Matt's hair, messing it up swiftly. While standing behind the chair Matt is sat in, he leans down, whispering the lyrics directly into his ear,

_No other will do_

And Matt feels himself becoming more an more attracted to this man by every second. He reaches out and grabs Brian's hand, pulling Brian down into his lap.

Brian smiles, but continues to sing along,

_I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim  
I just want to be the one you love_

While looking deep into Matt's eyes, and Matt brings his hands up to cup Brian's cheeks.

_And with your admission that you feel the same  
I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of_

And that's when Matt gives into his urge, and presses their lips together. It's starts as a soft kiss, but that doesn't last long. Matt's tongue soon finds its way into Brian's mouth, and Brian moans. Mean while, all the men are watching, mouths agape.

Caden watches, eyes narrowed as he senses the true passion between Brian and the man he straddles. He almost wants to yell at Brian and tell him to pay attention to the other men, but the other men seemed turned on anyways and Brian would get to them after Matt.

Matt begins rubbing his hands up and down Brian's slim waist while they kiss, and soon finds himself lifting Brian off of the couch with him. Brian wraps his legs around Matt's waist, and his arms around his neck. They continue to make out as Matt grabs the door knob to the room with a bed in it, while still supporting Brian with his other arm.

He throws the door open and quickly shuts it once they're in, still able to hear the music faintly playing.

_I don't want to set the world on fire_

I just want to start a flame in your heart

Matt carries Brian to the bed, and when his knees hit the foot of the silky bedding, he sets Brian down on top of it, and stands between the smaller mans legs as they continue to kiss. Brian breaks away to take a breath, and in that time, Matt connects his lips to Brian's beautiful neck.

Brian gasps, throwing his head back, “Matt.” He whispers, breathlessly.

Matt smiles, flicking his tongue out, along the milky smooth skin presented to him so gorgeously.

He worships Brian's whole body, which Brian is not used to. He's usually the one doing that. And he almost starts to tell Matt this, but Matt puts a finger to Brian's lips.

“Shh, baby...Let me care for you.” He whispers sweetly, and Brian is convinced by the pure sexy of Matt's voice.

He forgets about the rest of the world as they make love. Matt feels so amazing inside of him that he can't contain the noises that the pleasure is causing. And they're not fakes noises and anybody who hears him from outside of the room knows that.

Especially Caden.

Brian whispers, “You don't need to be gentle with me...” While panting heavily, “I'm not even close to being new to this.” He digs his nails into Matt's back, as the man moves agonizingly slow in him. His legs are wrapped ever tightly around Matt's waist, and he cries out, “Faster, dammit!” he feels more connected with Matt than he's ever felt with anyone in his life.

Matt couldn't even think straight at the feeling of being deep inside of this beautiful human beneath him. All he could do was focus on Brian, stare at his face, make sure it was okay for him.

He knows Brian did this everyday of his life, but he also knew that this time was not remotely the same.

“Are you sure?” He asks in response to Brian's request.

“God yes, please!” Brian yells, “If you don't speed up, Matt I swear to god!” He shouts, desperately moving his hips down with Matt's trying to reach the one spot that he knows will drive him absolutely and wonderfully crazy with pleasure.

And the second Matt grabs hold of Brian's hips and begins driving into him at and insane pace, hitting that lovely spot inside Brian so perfectly; Brian loses himself.

He cries out and digs his nails painfully in Matt's back, “Yes! Fuck yes, just like that, please. Oh shit, please don't stop.”

Matt has never found anything more hot in his entire life.

Caden could say the same thing from what he heard. Brian's never sounded like that in bed with anyone before. So real, so loud and vocal.

Who was this Matt guy??

“God you're so beautiful.” Matt says, while looking down at Brian, who's panting like mad, and struggling to keep up with Matt's rhythm. “So, so beautiful.”

Brian can't do anything but moan, and shout. “Mmm, oh my god! I'm not going to last much longer!” He shuts his eyes tightly, “Keep going, please.”

“Wouldn't dream of stopping.” Matt groans into his ear and that was it for Brian.

He arches off of the bed, head thrown back and comes with the loudest and sexiest moan anyone close enough to hear has ever heard.

And that moan is just enough to finish Matt off as well.

He comes with a whisper of Brian's name and a tight squeeze to Brian's hips.

But he doesn't fall atop Brian, he continues to hold himself up, panting just as heavily as Brian. They're staring into each others eyes, both grinning.

Brian leans up and kisses Matt on the lips swiftly.

Matt chuckles lightly, “You are...So...So good at that.”

Brian laughs too, “Thank you, you're not so bad yourself, holy shit.” He falls back against the bed, spreading his arms out, enjoying the cool silk surrounding him.

Matt looks down between their legs, “And I didn't even have to touch you...” He says breathlessly, in wonder.

Brian laughs at that, “You're just that good I suppose. Because let me tell you, that does not happen often.”

Matt laughs too, “Glad to hear that.”

“I've never been fucked like that before.” Brian muses with a lazy smile, eyes on the ceiling.

“Seriously? Out of the thousands of men you've fucked?”

Brian nods, “Seriously.” He moves his damp hair from his face, he looks into Matt eyes, “Not even by Caden.”

“Caden?”

“My boss.” Brian shifts under Matt, who is still inside of him, feeling Matt's member slowly return to it's normal size.

Matt senses Brian's discomfort and pulls out of him lightly, then moves to lay beside him.

“Oh, right.” Matt peers at Brian who's eyes are back on the ceiling. “How's it like with him?”

Brian shrugs, “Not bad, better than those men. But not nearly as good as you.” He laughs wholeheartedly, “No ones ever got me to be that loud and had me mean it.” He reaches out and wraps his arm around Matt's chest.

“Wow, I'm not going to lie, that makes me really pleased.” Matt replies.

Brian giggles, “It should.”

Then, their perfect moment is ruined by a knock on the door.

“Ah shit, we've taken too long.” Brian sits up, “Caden is pissed I know it. But oh fuckin' well. HOLD ON.” He calls.

Matt decides he should start getting dressed.

“You gonna get dressed?” Matt looks over at Brian, who's still sitting on the bed.

“No, just send another guy in I guess.”

And that's when Matt wishes he wouldn't of had to do it with Brian this way. It should have been at his house or something. Because he really didn't like thinking of the fact that he had to share.

“Alright. Hey, meet me at the bakery tomorrow morning alright?” He walks over to Brian and leans down to kiss him.

Brian kisses back with a moan, “Absolutely.” He smiles up at Matt once the kiss ends.

Matt smirks, “Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow then.” He strokes Brian's cheek, admiring his beauty for one more moment, before heading for the door.

“See ya Matt, and thank you.” He gives Matt a little smile.

“No thank you.” Matt gives him a wink in return.

Brian giggles.

Then Matt waves as he opens the door, “Bye.”

“Bye.” Brian waves back.

Then Matt is gone and the door is shut.

Both of them feeling loss as soon at that door separates them.

\--- 

Brian slung the robe over his body as he finished with the last man. He smiled up at the guy weakly, “So, I'll see you at the bakery tomorrow,” He smirked at the jade eyed man who's named turned out to be Zachery.

The man smiled back, “Your boyfriend gonna be there again?” He asks Brian, giving him a knowing wink as he pulls his clothes back on.

Brian looks down, blushing deeply, “Yeah, haha. He will.”

Zack chuckles lightly, “I thought that like...” He starts as he finishes dressing, and takes a seat next to Brian, “People with your job couldn't date...Let alone date a client.”

Brian narrows his eyes, “Who said that?”

Zack shrugs, “I thought that's just the way it was?”

Brian scoffs, “Well, bosses typically don't allow it. But mine doesn't know, and we're not really...Boyfriends.” And he himself begins to think about what him and Matt are...

Zack raises an eyebrow, “Then what are you?”

Brian shrugs, looking over at the kind client, “Maybe just friends right now.”

Zack nods and then stands up to leave, “Why don't you just quit so you can be with him?” He turns to Brian again as he's about to open the door.

Brian smiles, “I can still be with him. It'll just have to be a secret.”

“Ahh, “ Zack points to Brian and nods, “I gotcha.”

Brian laughs, “See you later.”

“Bye.” Zack waves then opens the door, walking out. But as he's walking out, Caden steps in, “Excuse me.” He says lightly.

“Sorry.” Zack quickly shuts the door behind himself.

Brian tries not to look up at Caden, because he knows if he does he'll glare at him. So he chooses to fiddling with tying the string on his robe and proceeding to play with it.

Caden knows that Brian is avoiding his gaze for a reason, but he'll bring that up later, “So how did it go?”

Brian shrugs, “Normal ya know, the men were kind-”

“No,” Caden cuts him off and takes a seat next to his best worker, wrapping an arm around Brian's slim waist. He puts his mouth to Brian's ear, whispering, “I meant with Matthew.”

Brian bits his lip and shrugs as if it's nothing, “Good, I suppose.”

Caden smirks against Brian's smooth neck, “You suppose? Sounded like you knew for sure how it was...”

Brian closes his eyes, Caden's breath tickling his neck. “Well it went good, Caden. Alright?” He says firmly and Caden begins to chuckle, shaking his head.

“Brian I could hear you...” He brings a hand up to Brian's cheek, looking into the beautiful young mans eyes, seeing the innocent nervousness, “And it sounded to me like...” His mouth is now by Brian's ear, sending shivers down Brian's neck, “You were having a hell of a time, hm?”

Brian sighs, “Yes, he's very skilled-”

“Very skilled or are you into him?” Caden snaps, suddenly moving away from Brian, to stand from the bed. He puts his hands on his hips and stares down at Brian, eyes scolding.

“Both.” Brian states, crossing his arms defiantly.

Caden clenches his fists and teeth, “What did you just say?” His voice is still forcing itself to be calm, for both of their sakes.

Brian knows he's in deep shit. But if he cared he wouldn't have said it, “You heard me, Caden. I like him.”

“Shut up! You do not!”

“Yes. I. Do!”

Caden moves back over to Brian and grabs him by the neck, not tightly, but just wanting Brian to look him in the eyes, “You do not like him. You will not like him. Do you hear me?!” He screams, his eyes crazed and intense.

Brian glares back at his furious boss, not saying a word.

“Do. You. Hear. Me?!”

“Yeah I fucking heard you!” Brian smacks Caden's hand from his neck, then moves from the bed, “You jealous fuckin' prick! So I like somebody, big deal! I'm still going to work for you, Caden!”

“As long as you're working for me, there are no boyfriends!” Caden yells.

“Why the hell not!?”

“You signed the contract Brian, and you know what it says.” Caden replies harshly, “Do I need to show it to you!?”

“Yeah, so I can fuckin' rip it up!” Brian yells back, anger surging through him, his heart beating fast. He wants to jump Caden and punch him, but he knows Caden would win the fight no doubt.

And all he'd get from it was painful bruises.

“You're such a bitch, Brian. Why do you need this guy? Huh? You never needed a boyfriend before!”

Brian shakes his head, “He's different,” He looks down, musing.

“Oh yeah? How so?” Caden crosses his arms and leans against the wall, waiting, “He your Knight in Shining Armor? Is he gonna rescue you?”

Brian wants to yell at Caden for that rude sarcastic remark, but he only says, “Hopefully.”

Making Caden even angrier, “I treat you well, Brian.”

“But you give me no freedom, Caden! You know I'll work for you until the end of the contract, I wont leave!” He walks over to his boss, putting his hands softly on Caden's biceps, trying to sooth him.

“Look at me,” He he turns Caden's glaring gaze from the wall to his own face, “I wont stop working and I wont leave.” he kisses his boss lightly, “You know that, don't you?”

Caden grabs Brian's hands and sighs, “Yes Brian, I know that. But that's not the point.” His voice is lighter, Brian knew how to calm him down.

Brian narrows his eyes, “Then what is it?”

Caden brings a hand up to Brian's beautifully defined cheekbone, “Someone else is stealing your heart...”

Brian blushes and looks down, “Caden...”

“And I'm the one who wanted it.” His voice picks back up on the firmness, and Brian closes his eyes.

Brian licks his lips, “He's not stealing it.” he replies lightly.

“Oh?” Caden smirks, caressing Brian's face.

“I'm giving it to him.”

The taller man's face falls, and he has to move his hands from Brian so he doesn't hit him, “You're what?”

Brian goes to move away but as expected, a large hand painfully takes hold of his arm and he clenches his teeth, “Caden I'm not going to lie to you.”

“Lie to me!” Caden shouts.

Brian groans, “Please...”

“I don't want to know about your...Your...Love or whatever the hell it is.” He snaps, shaking his head, he shoves Brian away from him, “It ends, now.” He shouts and Brian's eyes go wide.

“No! Are you kidding me!? Hell no!” He shouts back.

And both of them have fixed, intense, dagger glares for the other. Brian is furious at him.

Caden has got a lot of nerve telling him, a full grown 22 year old man what he can't do. Yeah he was his boss, and has been for years, but he had no right.

And Caden, not only jealous, but a little too protective. He had a feeling that Matt would convince Brian to try and quit his job, and he knows Brian is loyal, but how strong was his love for this man? Would he decide to try and leave the job if Matt asked him too?

“Caden,” Brian is a little bit exhausted by this little argument and he really wanted a shower, “Don't you think I deserve this? This love, this man? I work so hard everyday, I do everything you ask of me!” He pleads, “Please.”

Caden shakes his head, “No.” and his mind is set.

Brian just stands there, eyes on his boss. He can feel tears forming and his teeth almost hurt from clenching them so much.

“Selfish asshole.” he spits hatefully, then throws open the door, and slams it shut before Caden can get to it.

He runs up to his room and slams that door shut too, locking it.

–

Once again Brian wants to punch himself for not asking Matt for his number. He'd have to sneak out tomorrow morning then. He didn't give a shit about what Caden had said. He was going to see Matt either way.

“That asshole, thinks he can control me. Yeah fuckin' right.” He snaps as he scrubs his body viciously, “Maybe I will try and leave this fucking job.”

– 

He dresses quickly, pulling on some slightly baggy blue jeans and a black Megadeth shirt, along with his black boots and wallet.

It's early, earlier than anyone would be awake at. He set his alarm for it. So he could sneak out easily while everyone was asleep.

He opens his door quietly, and he groans as it squeaks harshly.

“Stupid door.” He mutters, and once its opens enough for him to slip out, he quietly makes his way down the stairs and to the front door. The front door would be louder than he's bedroom door and so he just decided to make it quick. He threw open the door and quickly shuts it when he's out.

He walks faster than normal down the street and into the main city.

Once to the bakery, he's panting lightly from the fact that he'd practically ran all the way there.

He takes a seat on the bench, and figures it's probably about 8:30 now.

He glances over at the bakery door, and see's that Zack is standing there with it open, smiling at him.

Brian smiles back.

“Would you like to come in and wait for him?”

Brian stands up, “Yeah thanks.”

–

He doesn't make Brian pay for his pie, he sits with Brian at one of the 2 seated tables, and they talk casually, while eating.

“Why so early?” Zack asks.

Brian smiles, “Because I had to sneak."

“Ahh, the boss wouldn't let you leave?”

Brian scoffs, “He's a prick, and he would know why I wanted to leave.” He takes a bite of his favorite mud pie, Zack had gotten the same kind.

“Watches your every move huh?”

“Practically!” Brian replies, annoyed just at the thought of his clingy boss.

“Well, why don't you just leave the job then?”

Brian sighs, hating to explain this to people, “It's not that easy, I've got a contract with him.” He says lowly.

“A contract!?”

Brian smiles at that.

That's the same way Matt had said it when he told him.

“Yeah, I know. But at the time I signed it, I had no other choices really.” He hadn't even told Matt about this, and he just really needed to talk to someone about it.

“Tell me what happened,” Zack says, “Well, if you feel comfortable.”

“Yeah it's fine um, well,” He didn't really know where to start, because he's never had to explain to anyone before, “I'm not from here, I'm actually from California.”

“Hey me too, what part?”

“O.C.”

“Me as well!” Zacky grins and so does Brian.

“That's awesome, I loved it there, loved the sun. Why did you leave?” Brian turns the conversation around for the moment, honestly curious.

“To start my bakery.” Zack grins, “I love to bake.”

“I see.” Brian nods.

“And you? Why did you leave?”

Brian thinks for a moment, “I ran away,” He didn't really like to think about his past, but there was no way to delete the memory from his head, and it would always be around.

“Abusive step dad. My mom was a druggie, and he was the one who got her hooked. He beat her too, but she didn't give a fuck about herself, she only used him for the drugs. I on the other hand, give a fuck about myself, so I ran off.” He fiddled with his fork for a brief moment, then took another bite of the pie.

Zack's eyes were wide, “Wow, and do you have a father?”

“Yeah, somewhere. He walked out when I was just 6.”

“Shit, that's tough.”

“Yeah, I suppose.” he took another bite, glancing at the door, still waiting for Matt to show.

“I never saw you around there...You left when you were how old?” Zack set down his fork, giving Brian all of his honest attention.

“17.”

“So you went to what high school?”

“Um, well I went from school to school, ya know.”

“Did you ever go to Huntington High?”

“Yeah, I did actually, for a little bit.” He meets Zack's lighter eyes.

“Shit and I never saw you...Damn. Well, I'm meeting you now I guess.” He chuckles and so does Brian.

“Yeah, I guess.” Brian smiles down at his plate.

After a moment of silence, that Brian spent thinking about his past, and how much he hated to think about it; Zack started talking again, “So,” He hesitates a bit with what he's about to bring up, “How did you come about your job then?”

Brian groans, “Caden, my boss, found me.” He starts and leans back in his seat, crossing his arms. He hated thinking about how he and Caden met as well. He hated how helpless he was.

“Oh, found you and offered you the job?”

“Yeah and protection and money, which is what I really needed.” Brian shook his head at the memory, “I had no other choice though you know? And I had never had sex before, so I had no idea what to do.” he looks at the door again, for Matt. But not seeing him of course. He hums lightly, thinking that maybe he came a little earlier than he thought.

Zack says nothing, waiting for Brian to continue. Brian looks at Zack and gets the hint.

He continues, “Caden took my virginity,” He states with a sigh, “And it was beyond strange, and hurt like a motherfucker.”

“He didn't take his time?”

“Well he did but you know...He's pretty huge...In that department...And it was my very first time.” He finds himself blushing, and Zack just smiles, “But after a while I got used to it...And even started to like it. And that's when he thought I was ready to start working.”

“Oh, well. That's interesting.”

Just in that moment, the bakery door opens and Brian's eyes shoot to see who it is.

Dammit it ain't Matt, it's a customer.

Brian groans lightly, and Zack gets up to go greet the customer.

Brian just gets up, and decides to look around at everything in the bakery.

All of the pies look yummy, all of the cakes look yummy, and the cupcakes, brownies, fudge. Dear god, Brian wanted it all!

He loved desserts.

A particular pie catches his eye in the glass of the freezer and Brian leans in, mouth falling open, “I'll take 20 of these ones.” He says lowly.

“Don't you think you'd get sick?”

Brian jumps up, turning to see Matt smirking at him kindly.

Brian smiles broadly, “Hey.” He says, moving his hair nervously behind his ears.

“Hi.” Matt replies.

Brian blushes and looks down.

Matt continues to smile at him, “So you ate without me huh?” He says playfully.

Brian looks up, “Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to want to eat-”

“Chill, I was kidding. It's okay.” Matt interrupts with a chuckle, “Did you want something else or did you want to get out of here?”

“I'm good.” Brian smiles.

“You sure? I thought that you wanted 20 of those pies.” He motions to the pie Brian was admiring and Brian laughs softly.

“Later.”

“Haha, alright.”

As they go to leave, Brian waves to Zack and thanks him.

“Anytime.” Zack calls back.

“It's pretty early. Did you want to go to my place and just hang out there for a while?” Matt asks, his hand resting casually on Brian's lower back as they walk down the street.

“Whatever you want.” Brian shrugs and Matt chuckles.

“But I'm asking you what you want to do.” Matt implies, and Brian giggles a little.

“And I don't have anything in particular in mind, so lets do whatever you might have in mind.” Brian absentmindedly grabs Matt's hand and Matt smiles at how normal the gesture feels.

“Well I don't have anything in mind either...” He replies, and both of them laugh.

“Let's just go chill at your place then.”

“Okay.”

–

“You want something to drink?” Matt calls to Brian, who sits criss cross on Matt's L shaped couch in the living room. The T.V is on, but Brian can barely pay attention, with all that's on his mind right now.

When Brian doesn't answer, Matt asks again, “Brian, do you want something to drink?”

“Oh yeah, sorry. Um, yeah do you still have that orange/pineapple juice?” He turns his head to gaze at Matt all the way in the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Matt replies.

“I'll have that.”

“Alright.”

Brian turns back, facing the T.V. He wrinkles his nose when he sees what's on.

Dog the Bounty Hunter.

“Hey, can I change this?” He asks, reaching for the remote.

Matt chuckles as he comes into the living room, handing Brian his drink, “What you don't like Dog the Bounty Hunter?” He takes a seat next to Brian after Brian's taken the cup.

“Um, should I?” Brian remarks sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at the larger man.

Matt laughs again, “Yeah you can change it.”

“Thank you.” Brian begins flipping through the channels, while also taking a drink of his juice.

Matt's hazel eyes fix on Brian, who's obvious to the gaze for the moment.

Matt's mind is racing over last nights events at the bordello with Brian. He still couldn't believe that they'd actually done it, it felt sort of sudden. Don't get him wrong he loved it, it was the best sex he's ever had. But, he was wondering...Maybe it shouldn't have happened that way. At the brothel.

Oh well, can't take it back now...

“Hey Brian,” Matt starts.

Brian turns his eyes from the T.V, stopping his surfing as well. “Yeah?”

Matt just looks at him for a moment, and Brian raises his eyebrow again.

Matt smiles, “You're so beautiful, can I just stare at you all day?” He forgot the important topic that he was about to bring up, too lost in Brian's stunning dark chocolate eyes.

Brian smirks and shakes his head, “You're weird, man.”

“What? You're beautiful, I wouldn't ever get bored.”

“Right.” Brian turns back to changing the channels repeatedly, meanwhile Matt is still watching him. And it's then that he remembers what he was supposed to ask Brian.

“Brian.”

“Yes, Matt?” Brian sounds playfully annoyed and it makes Matt's affection for him grow, as it does every second they're together.

Matt reaches over and takes Brian's hand, biting his lip nervously. Brian watches Matt curiously, then looks down at their intertwined hands.

“Would you ever think of...” He's suddenly lost his voice, as he realizes that maybe he shouldn't ask Brian at all.

“Think of what?” Brian scoots closer, bringing Matt's hand to rest in his lap lightly, playing with Matt's fingers idly.

Matt looks down at his hand that Brian has in his lap, and he thinks. He then moves his eyes to Brian's face and he shakes his head, doubting himself. “Never mind.”

“No, what is it? You can tell me.” Brian urges him, voice soft.

Matt sighs, “Well...I was just wondering...If you wanted to, not if you could,” He looks Brian seriously in the eyes at that last word.

“What?” Brian replies quickly.

“If you'd ever actually...Want to be with me, like...” His voice is getting pretty shaky now at his extreme nervousness, “Like for real.”

Brian is frozen, eyes fixed on Matt as his mind reels over that.

“For real? ” Brian bites his lip and looks at Matt with suppressed shock on his face, “Um...”

Matt can already feel his heart breaking each and every second that Brian doesn't say yes.

“Yeah, for real...”

“Matt of course I do.” But the sound of his voice is unsure, and that's exactly what Matt didn't want to hear. But there's nothing wrong with a little try at convincing...

“But...?” Matt squeezes Brian's hand lightly.

“There's no but.” Brian shakes his head and Matt's head perks up at that. “I don't care what Caden says, I'll be with you if I want.”

“Caden knows?” Matt narrows his eyes.

“Pfft, yeah. He knows everything about what I'm thinking and what I do.” It's slightly sarcastic, but also holds some truth.

“But you don't give damn, am I correct?” Matt moves closer to Brian who nods rapidly.

Matt grins, “So you would like to be with me?”

Brian smiles back, “Yeah.”

Matt nearly tackles him with a hug, “Yes. Yes, yes, yes.” He breaths into Brian's hair and Brian giggles, wrapping his arms around Matt who's got him pinned to the couch.

“But the only thing is that it has to be a secret.” Brian states.

Matt groans, “So there is a but.”

Brian sighs, “A reasonable one, at least for the time being.” He strokes Matt's hair.

“How long is that?” Matt asks lowly, obviously not in favor of the 'but'.

“Until I find a way to get out of my job. Until then, it remains between only us. I can't risk Caden finding out.”

“What exactly could he do if he finds out?” Matt tests, sitting up to look down into Brian's eyes. “Beat you?”

“No, hell no he'd never do that unless I hit him first, which I never have.” Brian shakes his head.

“Then what?”

“He could keep me locked in the house and never let me leave.” He tells Matt, while also thinking about how that would go, already seeing the fury in Caden's eyes.

“Well you could sneak out.” Matt says simply.

“Oh he'd make sure that I couldn't.” Brian replies, “He'd make it so there was always a pair of eyes on me. Even in my sleep.” He shakes his head in disgust at the thought.

“Jesus, would he really?” Matt asks in disbelief.

Brian scoffs as if it's obvious, “No doubt about it.”

“Well then,” Matt replies, “We better keep it well hidden. For now on we only meet at night. Come when everyone is asleep.”

Brian is about to protest but Matt cuts him off, “I'll still come Saturdays though.”

Brian let's out a 'hmph' and Matt laughs, leaning down and kissing the smaller man lightly. They both sigh in content, enjoying the feel of each others lips for the moment.

“I really like you Brian...” Matt whispers once they've pulled away.

Brian smiles and moves his hands around Matt's neck, “I like you too, Matt.”

Then Brian remembers, “Ah, you should give me your number.” He sits up swiftly and Matt leans back, off of him.

“Which one? House number or cell phone?” Matt asks.

Brian shrugs, “Whichever. Both maybe?” He says.

“Alright, do you have a cellphone?” Matt asks, waiting for Brian to pull his cellphone out, but Brian doesn't have one.

“No, but I've got a house phone in my room, so...” He shrugs, “Is that alright?” He looks at Matt worriedly.

“Oh yeah, its fine.”

“Okay.” Brian smiles and waits on the couch while Matt gets up to fetch a paper and pencil.

Well at least he remembered to ask Matt this time. It would help a lot for the next time that he spontaneously decided to go see Matt. And also help at keeping their relationship a secret from Caden.

\- 

After Brian had Matt's number stuffed deep in his pocket, he pulled Matt back against him and started a heavy make out session. It didn't last too long though, because Matt's phone began to ring.

Matt nearly groaned, having to force himself away from the beautiful guy beneath him to go answer his phone. Brian sighed in annoyance at the loss of contact due to the bitch of a phone that Matt just answered on the side table next to the couch.

“Hello?” Matt kept his eyes on Brian while he talked, meanwhile Brian was staring at the suede couch, noting how soft it looked, he began to run his fingers along it.

Matt smiled lightly at Brian, continuing to talk to the person on the phone, “Hey mom.”

Brian's eyes shot up and met Matt's.

“I'm just at my home, enjoying my time off work.” He smiles at Brian's shocked face, and has to look away otherwise he'd start laughing.

“Sure you can come by, that's fine mom. Okay, bye now.” Then he hung up and chuckled a bit, “What's wrong, Brian?” He moves over to the smaller man, wrapping an arm around his slim waist.

“Your mom is coming over? Don't you think I should leave?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Um, no. My mom is chill, she don't care. If anything she'll be happy to see that I have a guest for once.” Matt laughs a bit at that, but Brian still looks unsure.

“Well I don't know if I'm ready to meet your mom already.” His voice is small and unsure, and Matt just mockingly “Awww” 's him, then wraps his arm tighter around Brian's little body.

“Don't worry, trust me. You'll ease up right away. No need to be nervous. She's just bringing over lunch. And that's not for a while, so we have time to just hang out.”

Brian raises an eyebrow, “Matt, I can't stay that long, I've got to get back. Caden'll throw a hissy fit if I come back in the middle of the day. Then I'll have to explain myself. It's better if I go back while it's still morning. So I can tell him that I just went out for breakfast or something.”

“Would he honestly believe you?”

“I go out for breakfast with myself often, he'd buy it.”

Matt sighs, shrugging, “Alright. But I wish we could've hung out longer.” He loosens his hold on Brian's waist. Brian smiles beginning to stand, “Well, I have your number now. I'll call you tonight.”

That makes Matt smile and he stands up after Brian, “Sounds good, darlin'.” He wraps his arms around Brian's waist and pulls him in for another kiss.

Brian blushes a bit at that word. He'd gotten it enough from client's but coming from Matt it actually brought a pleasant feeling to his tummy.

“Actually, I have to drive you, so our goodbye kiss should be then.” Matt states in a matter of fact tone and Brian kids along with him, “Yes, you're right, we should save it.” He moves away from Matt and heads to the door.

–

One block from the house, the 'goodbye kiss' turned out to be more of a goodbye makeout. Such a makeout that Brian found himself in Matt's lap, both forgetting about anything else except the feel of the other against them.

Brian smiles against Matt's lips, “God damn, I wish we had more time.” He breathes excitedly, so in love that he couldn't feel much else.

Matt grins also, arms wrapped tightly around the addicting body that sat in his lap, “Tonight, come to my place tonight.” He says eagerly, voice heavy.

“Come pick me up.” Brian replies fast, loving the idea.

“What time?” Matt kisses along Brian's milky smooth neck and Brian moans lightly, never wanting to pull away from their embrace.

“Is midnight too late?” Brian suggests and Matt shakes his head.

“No that's perfect, I'll be there.”

Brian nods, grinning still as he moves himself from Matt's lap. He bites his lip as he resumes his spot in the passengers seat, not yet ready to move out of the car. He sits slumped there for a moment, just smiling smugly to himself. Matt looks over at Brian and chuckles lightly at the sight.

“Everything okay?”

Brian's smile doesn't fade as he glances over at Matt, “Yeah, I'm just happy is all.” He reaches over and grabs Matt's hand.

Matt agrees with a little nod, “Me too.”

Brian sighs when he remembers that he should get going, “Well, I'll see you then.”

“Alright.”

Brian moves his hand from Matt's and opens to door to the car, getting out as slow as possible, while Matt shakes his head in adoration.

“Bye.” Brian leans back in the window as he shuts the door.

“See ya.” Matt just smiles.

–

Brian just sits on the front porch swing, not able to smooth out the smile on his face. It stays glued up until the front door opens and out comes you know who to ruin the moment.

“Oh so that's where you were, I've been looking for you.” The older man comes and takes a seat next to Brian, who tries to act like Caden's presence isn't pissing him off.

“Have you?” He replies lightly and Caden nods, while wrapping his arm around Brian's waist, pulling them close together.

“Did you eat breakfast yet?” Caden asks.

“Yeah why?”

“I was going to take you out. But I guess I can take you out for lunch instead.” He leans over and kisses Brian on the cheek casually.

Brian just shrugs, “Okay.”

Caden leans in more, pressing his nose to Brian's neck, breathing in. Brian narrows his eyes, although he's used to this with Caden.

“You don't smell like you, hun,” Caden murmurs suspiciously, and Brian can feel his stomach turn a bit.

He gulps and tries to keep the mood normal, “Well, I was fucking men all night.”

“And you didn't shower since?”

“Oh I did, but you know. All that cologne...lingers.”

He can feel Caden eying him, but he keeps his eyes forward, not wanting to look into his bosses eyes. Afraid that the other man would figure it out.

But Caden was a fucker and so he figured it out anyways.

“You saw him didn't you?”

Ah shit, damn it all, damn everything to hell.

Brian narrows his eyes, looking up at his bosses unimpressed and obviously pissed face.

“Saw who? Matt? No not since...Before.”

“Fucking liar, that's where you were, huh?” Caden moves away from Brian and Brian shakes his head rapidly.

“No Caden, I was out getting pie from the bakery! I don't even know where he lives, how could I have seen him?” He sits up straight, facing his boss, hoping to god that he didn't get locked in the house with a permanent body guard/watch, to make sure he didn't leave.

“Oh I don't know Brian,” Caden suddenly looks down at Brian's hips, raising an eyebrow at the little paper that peaked out of Brian's pocket.

He quickly reaches over and snatches it from Brian's jeans, “I hope this isn't his number.” His eyes land on Brian's wide and shocked eyes and he almost smiles in triumph, holding the little paper up.

“It is, isn't it?” He begins to unfold the paper, while Brian sits there, eyes wide, gulping.

Brian could of sworn he pushed that deep into his pocket. 'Fuckin' pants betrayed me.' He thought.

Caden shakes his head as the paper reveals the 2 numbers, “Brian, Brian, Brian. I'm disappointed in you.”

Brian quickly snatches the paper from Caden's hand and stands up, “It's none of your business, Caden. Now leave me alone!”

Caden stands as well, grabbing Brian's arm before he can run into the house, “I told you, not to see him anymore.” His voice is threatening and his teeth are clenched, his slight fingernails digging into Brian's wrist.

“Yeah well I don't give a fuck what you tell me to do.”

And then it comes.

The smack.

At first Brian is only shocked, and so he gasps. He brings his free hand up and grabs his cheek. Their eyes find one another's and Caden looks unnervingly nonchalant.

Brian clenches his teeth, eyes filling with hate. He balls his fist and then slams it into the side of Caden's head, making Caden topple backwards.

“Fucking asshole. You don't hit me.” He spits, and then runs to the door, throwing it open.

Luckily Caden doesn't come after him.

He runs up to his room and locks the door.

–

The rest of the day goes surprisingly smooth, work wise. The tension between him and Caden doesn't go unnoticed by anyone else in the house, and anyone who asks about it is ignored.

But no doubt, Caden was planning things in his head about what to do with this situation.

Brian knew it too.

And he was planning things as well.

–

But by midnight he was ready, he was showered and dressed and ready go meet Matt. Everyone in the house was in their rooms, but not all asleep. Some were even still working. But Caden was in bed, and that's all that mattered.

So he left his room quietly, and made his way down stairs, listening to each of his steps, making sure none made a sound.

Once to the front door, he just threw it open and ran out, and kept on running until he reached the block that they usually stopped at when Matt dropped him off.

He couldn't contain his excitement when he saw Matt's car parked there. He nearly flailed with happiness when he saw Matt wave to him.

He ran to the car and hopped in, “Fuck yes.” He said and Matt laughed.

“Fuck yes is right.”

–

This sex definitely beat the last time. Only because this time it was in Matt's beautiful burgundy silk bed and not in that bordello that Brian was beginning to hate.

They praised the other, chanting the others name in complete content. Brian has never felt anything better in his life. He didn't know that it could be this good. He just had no idea.

Holy shit, and the fact that he didn't know it could be this good, made it all the more special.

And the feelings couldn't be any more mutual.

Chests pressed together, Matt's large hands splayed along Brian's back. Brian's long legs wrapped unbelievably tight around the larger man's waist.

Everything was perfect, everything was wonderful, the feelings, the place, the people involved, the timing.

Matt couldn't get over how beautiful Brian's long raven hair looked spread across his silky sheets. And how his face remained breathtakingly pale even during this extremely sweaty and flushing act.

Everything about Brian was beautiful and Matt was reminded of that every second that he looked at the flawless man. Man, Matt felt really lucky.

And he should.

“Jesus, how are you even possible?” He spoke, voice filled with total disbelief and adoration.

Brian grins and throws his head back, moaning as Matt's lips connected with his thoat. He dug his nails into Matt's back and arched up off of the bed, gasping out, losing his mind over the feelings that Matt's body was giving him.

“You feel so amazing, so so amazing, baby.” Matt whispers, “Fucking hell.” He moves his hands down to grip Brian's thin hips. And Brian throatily cries out as his hips are shifted into the most perfect fuckin' position, so that Matt is hitting that toe-curling spot inside of him on every smooth, systematic thrust.

“Mother of fucking GOD.” He shouts, and Matt can't help the shit-eating grin that crosses his face.

“That good?” He asks simply and Brian scoffs.

“Good ? Oh Matt, words cannot express...” His voice is strained and every word is whimpered.

Matt licks his lips, continuing to stare down at this luxurious whimpering mess beneath him.

He wants to reply, but instead, he just tests out what moving his hips even faster will do to Brian. When he finds doing that brings high pitched and practically sobbing moans to Brian's lips, he decides that he's in love with the kid.

“Please, please, please.”

Tears are now falling from Brian's eyes and Matt narrows his own in pure amazement.

“Please what, darling?” He's going to give this addicting and ethereal creature anything that his precious heart desires.

Brian cries even harder, “Just don't stop ever, please, oh please.”

“Oh baby, never.” He kisses Brian's lips softly, yet their bodies are pressing harshly.

They come at once, crying out in harmony. Heads thrown back.

Brian is shivering deliciously while they're coming down and Matt keeps his body held up above Brian, smiling down at him.

Brian can't even form words, which is funny since he was able to during the act. He just shakes his head, not able to believe that he just received such amounts of pleasure.

Matt let's out a little chuckle, “Everything alright, sweetheart?”

Brian looks up at Matt, narrowing his eyes, “Do you have any idea what you just did to me?”

Matt bursts out laughing, then moves his hand up to stroke Brian's soft cheek, “Aww, baby. I'm so happy with what I just did to you.”

Brian manages a little smile, “Oh fuck yeah. You can do it to me anytime you like, too. You fucking kick ass at that.”

Matt is thoroughly pleased, “Wonderful, I'll be more than willing to do it to you again. And again. And again.” He wiggles his hips a bit, and Brian gasps.

Matt laughs out loud and Brian smirks, slapping his arm playfully.

–

They both feel like in that moment they couldn't top that round, so they just decide on cuddling and both are content with that decision.

Matt does however fetch them some bed snacks. A bottle of wine and a box of Oreos.

He also turns on his T.V and starts a movie on Netflix. The Crow, with Brandon Lee, which Brian announces that he fucking loves.

“I was him for Halloween once.” Brian tells and Matt likes the image of that.

“You have to show me photos some time.”

“Haha, I will.”

Brian, while thinking of the memory of himself dressed as Eric Draven from The Crow, reminds him also of the fact that it was Caden who did his makeup that Halloween night 3 years ago.

He worries over what Caden is planning to do. And he thinks about what he plans on doing himself, if Caden decides to start fucking things up.

“You know Caden found out that I saw you this morning.” Brian says, while they lie together, his head resting on Matt's chest, while he strokes Brian's hair softly.

“What, how?”

“He could smell you on me.” Brian shakes his head, rolling his eyes.

Matt snickers, “Wow, that secret didn't last. So are we screwed?”

Brian shakes his head, “No I'm planning something.” He muses, and Matt stops chuckling and looks down at Brian seriously.

“Planning what and for what?”

Brian smiles, “A way to get out of that 'job' of mine.”

Matt almost smiles, “You think it's possible?”

“Hell yeah. I'll find a way.”

Matt smiles and leans down to kiss Brian's forehead. “I wish you luck, baby.”

Brian smiles too and kisses Matt's chest, “Thanks. I'll need it.”

\-- 

The next morning, Brian is in his own bed. He'd left Matt's house a while after they'd finished their lovely romp. And he couldn't help but wish he'd been able to wake up next to Matt, in Matt's lovely bedroom. He sighs and sits up, rubbing his eyes, then runs a hand through his tangled bed head.

His hair was unbelievably perfect when made to be; but in the morning...

He groaned and got up to go brush his hair when there was a knock on his door.

Groaning deeper in disfavor he walked to the door and opened it, Caden of course.

And Caden looked pissed.

Brian felt his heart begin to race immediately.

'He knows that I left last night...'

He gulps, and waits for Caden to say something, because right now he's lost for words.

“Brian what are doing still in bed? It's almost 1 in the afternoon.” He scolds and brushes past the smaller man and into the room.

Brian nearly sighs in relief, with the fact that that's why Caden was upset.

“I'm sorry, long night last night.” He replies, not honestly sorry at all.

“Yeah that one guy was pretty rough with you. Why didn't you tell him to go easy?” He moves over to Brian's window and throws the curtains open and Brian groans, turning his face away from the too bright light.

“Jesus, Caden. Do you mind?” He says and Caden shrugs.

“It's too dark in here. Well, get dressed. I'm taking you out.”

Brian glares at his boss, of course still thoroughly pissed off at him, “I'm not in the mood to go out, Caden. Alright?” He heads in the direction of the bathroom, Caden following silently behind.

“I don't believe I asked if you were in the mood, Brian.” Caden watches with curious eyes as Brian picks up his brush and begins brushing his long dark hair.

Brian fixes Caden with a hateful glare in the mirror. “You don't want to piss me off even more than you already have, Caden.” He threatens.

Caden scoffs mockingly, “Oh I believe it should be me that's saying that, baby.”

Brian sets down his brush and turns to face Caden, and Caden moves over so he's standing directly in front of the smaller man. He brings a hand up to grip Brian's chin, turning the flawless boy's face upward.

He gazes at Brian for a few moments before smirking a bit, “I don't think he even deserves this. Not in the slightest.” He moves his faces to Brian's neck and breathes in.

Brian closes his eyes, praying that Caden didn't smell Matt on him again.

“Mmm, you didn't shower last night did you? You still smell like men.” Caden says lowly and Brian's quick to respond.

“No, I was just about to.”

Caden moves from Brian's neck and gazes into his eyes, “Yeah, go do that. And then get dressed and come down, okay?”

Brian gives in with a nod, thinking that maybe he'll just have to go along with this a little more before he can think of a solid plan to get away from Caden...

–

As they're out in the SUV, with a personal driver behind the wheel, driving into the main city, Brian can't help but find himself looking out the window, looking eagerly for Matt. But once Caden notices that Brian is distracted by something other than him, he pulls Brian right next to him and wraps an arm around Brian's waist.

He makes Brian look at him, and while doing so he plants a kiss to Brian's thin lips, and Brian doesn't resist. Too used to it.

“I haven't taken you myself in a while...” Caden whispers sensually and Brian is filled with a sense of dread. Caden chuckles deep in his throat and Brian's eyes meet his, wide, as the sound was slightly frightening.

“So I think I'll indulge myself in your beauty tonight, that sound good?” His breath is warm against Brian's face and while it used to be a relief to Brian to feel Caden this close, relief that it wasn't some random man's body for once; now it seemed worse than those men.

Because Caden turned into a possessive psycho fuck. And all Brian wanted to do was be with Matt. He didn't want any other man near him. With his clients it wasn't so bad because they didn't want anything more from him than sex. But Caden, Caden seemed to want all of him.

Sure he had the power to take Brian's body anytime he wished, but like he even said himself; it was Matt who had Brian's heart. Something that Caden never had a chance in taking.

And Caden knew it, and it pissed the older man off to no end.

“So where are we going?” Brian decides to not think about any of that anymore, for the moment.

“To get you some new clothes, since you never seem to get any when you're on your own shopping.” He smacks Brian's thigh playfully, but Brian only feels annoyed by it.

“Oh okay.”

But Caden was acting different, nicer than he should be after all Brian's done to piss him off. And Brian was suspicious about it. But he'd play along for now.

–

Caden bought Brian anything they saw that would look good on Brian. Including several new satin robes, of different colors. Clothes for his job, and just casual clothing as well.

“Why are we buying so much stuff?” Brian asks and Caden smiles.

“I don't know, it's keeping us out of the house isn't it?” He moves his hand to Brian's lower back and Brian raises an eyebrow.

“Why do we need to be kept out of the house?” He asks suspiciously.

“...No reason?” Caden raises an eyebrow as well and Brian glares, “I just thought we should get out of the house for a while, since we never really do, together.”

“You think I'm stupid? Or not stupid, but 'dense'.” Brian moves away from his boss, walking down the aisle of skinny jeans, running his hand along them as he does so.

Caden rolls his eyes, “Only sometimes.”

Brian scoffs, “ Well you're a dick...All the time.” He was trying to think of a reason why Caden might need to keep him out of the house.

Probably part of his scheme.

“Aww, now that's not truuuue.” He walks back up to Brian and grabs his hand.

Brian grabs a pair of black skinny jeans off of a rack and throws them over his shoulder, appearing to ignore his boss.

Caden smiles though, and chuckles a bit, “If I were a complete and total asshole, Brian,” He stops Brian by grabbing onto his shoulders, and makes Brian look him in the eyes, “You'd be dead.”

Brian narrows his eyes, staring up at the unusual man, “Right...”

Then they continue to walk, but it's definitely silent now.

–

Back at the house, everything is normal. Some of the workers had ordered pizza so there were a bunch of pizza boxes all over the house. Caden was yelling at them to clean up their messes.

Many of the workers have come and gone. But it doesn't take Caden long to find new ones.

Brian was the only one who had a contract.

Which never pissed Brian off until now.

–

Matt sits at home, behind his laptop.

He'd been writing, and writing about someone. And that someone was none other than Brian. He's writing about their growing relationship. He'd even mentioned that he loved Brian, and hoped Brian felt the same.

Thinking about Brian just made him long to be with the boy even more right now. And he hoped that Brian called him today so that they could possibly see each other. Since going to the bordello himself was now out of the question.

Last night replayed over in his mind all day. Not just the sex, (although that was mainly it) he also recalled how right it felt. How perfect being with Brian in that way made him feel. He'd had his fair share of bedding women, but none even held a candle to Brian.

Matt smiled, feeling truly happy for the first time in a long time.

–

Brian had worked his ass off that night. Sleeping with over 10 men in less than 3 hours. 2 of them were rougher than he'd have liked. He couldn't even fake it with them, they were so rough. All he could do was focus on hanging on.

But one of his regulars was there that night, Jimmy. And Jimmy was a sweetheart so Brian was relieved when he took Jimmy's hand and led him to the room.

Once he got back to his room, he hastily locked the door and went over the his bed. He took a seat on the edge and picked the phone up off of the charger on his nightstand.

He pulled out Matt's number from his nightstand drawer and began to dial his cellphone number without hesitation.

He bit his lip, eyes closed as it rang.

Matt picked up on the 3rd ring, and Brian began to grin from ear to ear before the other man even said a word.

“Hello?” Matt's slightly raspy, but calm voice enters Brian's ear.

“Hey, Matt, it's Brian.” He's biting his thumb nail now, still while grinning uncontrollably.

“Oh hey, hun. How are you?” His voice pipes up, making Brian's already wide grin stretch impossibly wider.

“I'm alright, I just finished work. I'm about to go shower.” Brian manages to speak through his smile, and Matt begins to smile also, as he can hear the smile in Brian's voice.

“Alright, so we'll talk until then?” Matt asks.

“And after.” Brian says playfully and Matt chuckles.

“Swell.”

Then there's a knock on Brian's door and Brian nearly screams out in anger. Instead deciding on a little growl.

“What is it?” Matt asks worriedly.

Brian cusses, “Hold on a second.”

He cover's the phone mic with his hand and calls, “Yes?”

“Open the door, Brian.” It's Caden, and Brian's never wanted to punch anyone in the face more...

“Mother of god...I'm going to have to call you back.” He puts the phone back to his ear, grinding his teeth.

“Why, what's wrong?”

“Brian!”

Brian sighs, closing his eyes, “It's Caden, I gotta go.”

He hates the fact that he just hangs up without saying bye, but if Caden has to wait 5 more seconds, that'll be Brian's ass.

He runs over to the door and throws is open, “Jesus, Caden. I was about to start a shower.” He says, annoyed and Caden chuckles, knowing Brian too well.

“Right. Sure you were.” He enters the room, and closes the door after himself.

Brian backs up as Caden walks into the room, eyes looking around, glancing at the window with a smirk, then shakes his head.

“Oh Brian baby, you're so oblivious,” He turns to Brian, grinning sinisterly.

Brian rolls his eyes, “What is it that you want?” He crosses his arms, impatiently. Wanting to hurry up and call Matt back.

And Caden was the last person he wanted to be speaking to right now.

Caden heads in the direction of Brian's bathroom and Brian watches him, wondering what the hell Caden is doing.

Then he hears the sound of the shower starting and he nearly groans out loud. He puts his face in his hands, and cusses.

Caden wants to shower with him.

“Come on, babe.” Caden calls and Brian wants to kill everything.

Except Matt of course...

He heads to the bathroom, already beginning to take his clothes off on his way there.

–

Caden fucks Brian in the shower, Brian's back pressed firmly to the cool tile wall. It's not so bad, but Brian's just holds on to Caden's back and takes it, without response. Which kind of pisses Caden off because Brian used to always express how he was feeling when they did it.

So he speeds up his pace, and roughens it up a bit. Brian groans and digs his nails into Caden's back, “Take it easy.” He whispers, and Caden chuckles in Brian's ear.

“No, babe.”

And Brian wants to lash out, so badly.

–

Brian wraps a towel around his waist and leaves the bathroom, a pissed look on his face. Meanwhile, Caden is drying off in the bathroom.

Brian puts his long hair in a ponytail after brushing it and takes a seat on the edge of his bed, waiting for Caden to leave.

Caden emerges from the bathroom, fully dressed again, drying his hair off with a towel. He smiles at Brian who doesn't give him any sort of emotion in return.

“I needed that.” Caden says, walking toward Brian who merely rolls his eyes.

Caden narrows his eyes, standing directly in front of Brian, “You've changed,” He brings a hand up to Brian's cheek, “You used to be so sweet to me,” He caresses the perfectly shaped face gently, and Brian's eyes fall to the carpet.

Caden shakes his head slowly, pressing his lips together, “Until that man came along, and fucked everything up.”

“Up yours, Caden.” Brian hisses, smacking Caden's hand away from his face.

“No baby, I believe mine was just up yours.” Caden sarcastically corrects him and Brian cusses at Caden and shakes his head.

Caden just stares at Brian for a moment, “But that's okay, that's going to change soon.” He continues where he'd left off before Brian interrupted him.

“You can try, asshole.” Brian spits, loathing.

Caden grits his teeth and smacks Brian hard across the face, “I'm sick of you cussing at me. Stop that shit.” he booms.

Brian gasps at the slap, and moves to hit Caden back, but Caden is fast and he grabs Brian's wrist. He twists the tiny arm, causing Brian to cry out in pain and beg for Caden to let him go.

“Say you're sorry, babe.” His voice is smooth, but the angry insanity is not well hidden.

As the twisting only increases, along with Brian's screams, the younger man shouts, “I'm sorry!”

Caden, satisfied, pushes Brian back forcefully, and Brian falls back on the bed, holding his wrist and moaning.

“Bitch.” Caden hisses, before turning and leaving the room, slamming the door shut as he goes.

Brian just lies there, and breathes steadily, forgetting about calling Matt back for the moment. All that's on his mind in those few seconds was how much he hated Caden, and wanted nothing more than to beat the living shit out of him.

Like he could take Caden. Caden was a giant, built motherfucker. And well, Brian, Brian used to be pretty toned. When he was younger, but ever since this job started, he's been skinnier than a pole.

“Asshole. He thinks that I've changed?” His mind is reeling over everything.

Caden's never hit him before, and now he's done it twice in less than a week? And he's all the sudden over protective and possessive? What the fuck is up with that? Not to mention he's become nothing but a total dick towards Brian, and everyone else in the house. But mainly Brian.

Brian wants out.

He needs out.

He reaches for the phone and he dials Matt's number.

“Hey, Brian.”

Brian smiles, “Hey, Matt.” his voice is down though, and Matt can tell that there's obviously something worrying the younger man.

“Hun. What's wrong?”

Brian closes his eyes, about to cry. “I'm getting... so tired of this, Matt.” His voice is almost shaking, and Matt sits up straight, full on concerned now.

“Of what, sweetheart?”

“Of Caden! And just...just living here! And this fucking job. I've got no fucking freedom! I can't do anything.” He begins to cry and Matt can hear the sad sniffles.

He sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, not knowing what to do, “Well I'll come pick you up, okay? What time is good?” His voice is soft, patient.

“Well...” Brian looks to the door, “Caden just left my room, so he can't be asleep already. It'll probably have to be at 1 or 1:30, which is too late for you isn't it?”

“No baby, of course not. I can come get you.”

Brian smiles weakly, wiping away his tears, “Okay.”

“Now stop crying, alright? It's gonna be okay. We'll find a way to get you out of this.” He soothes, rubbing his temples, wanting nothing more than to go to the bordello, and smack the living shit out of Caden.

Brian nods, although Matt can't even see it.

“Okay?” Matt speaks up once Brian doesn't say anything.

“Yeah.” Brian says.

Matt smiles, “Alright, well we can continue to talk, if that's okay with you?”

“Yeah.”

So they talk until 1 o-clock, because then Matt leaves to go pick Brian up. And 15 minutes after they've hung up, Brian decides it's time to sneak out of his room.

He heads down the stairs quietly, biting his lip as one of the steps groans harshly under his foot. But once down the steps he smiles in victory and heads toward the front door.

He stops dead in his tracks when he see's the porch light on, and two men standing out there, seeming to be guarding the door.

He didn't...

Brian clenches his fists and heads back up the steps, not even caring about not making noise this time. He throws his door back open and closes the door, none too quietly either.

He heads to his window and throws the lace curtains open, planning to climb out.

As his eyes fixed on the bars that line his window like a jail cell , that weren’t there before.

He can't even make a noise. He's just shocked. Not even able to comprehend...

“No...” His fingers reach out to touch one of the bars. His hand wraps around the bar and he gives it a firm tug, “NO!” he shouts.

And then he remembers when Caden had came in the room earlier...

_Brian backs up as Caden walks into the room, eyes looking around, glancing at the window with a smirk, then he shakes his head._

_“Oh Brian baby, you're so oblivious,” He turns to Brian, grinning sinisterly._ //

Brian's hands both grip the bars and he shakes violently them but the bars don't budge.

“Caden you motherfucker!!” He yells, loud enough so all of the house can hear him.

He quickly runs over to his phone and calls Matt back, he's crying so hard by now, that once Matt picks up, he's barely able to speak.

“Brian, what's wrong, why aren't you out here?”

“He's got guards watching the doors and he put bars on my fucking window!” Brian cries into the phone and Matt's face falls.

“You're not serious.”

“God I should have fucking known! I should have known!”

“Shh, calm down. It's alright, we'll...We'll do something about it, baby just calm down. Don't wake him. He can't know you're on the phone with me. That would not be...Good.”

Brian is in hysterics by now, sobbing and cussing Caden out, “He's fucking insane, Matt. I need...I need to get out of here.” He's pulling at his hair, and practically rocking back and forth.

“I know, hun just-”

“I can't believe he put bars on my window.”

“Jesus, neither can I...But I'll get you out of there, baby. Don't worry.”

“You can't right now, Matt. There's guards.” Brian whispers, in fear.

“I know...I'm thinking...” He closes his eyes tightly. “I'll think of something. It wont be today, baby. But I'll get you out of there for good, alright?”

“Okay.” Tears are still falling silently down, but Matt has managed to calm Brian down quite a bit.

Then there's banging on Brian's door and he jumps slightly, cussing out loud, “I gotta go.” he says quickly.

“Why, what's going on?”

“I'll call you tomorrow, love you.” Then he hangs up and quickly gets up to go open the door, knowing who it was before he even opened the door.

The second he opens the door, Caden is on him, tackling him to the floor.

And before Brian even knows it, he's knocked out.

–  
When he wakes, fingers are stroking his hair and he almost moans at the soothing feeling. Until he realizes the owner of those hands, is his least favorite person on the earth.

He sits up quickly, eyes meeting his bosses.

They stare at each other for what seems like minutes, until Brian shakes his head in anger and moves from the bed. “You fucking knocked me out.”

Caden chuckles a bit, “And I'm sorry about that. But you were frickin' hysterical, baby.” He gets up from the bed and tries to walk over to Brian but Brian quickly moves away.

“No, Caden. You can't do this to me.” His dark chocolate eyes are narrowed and full of anger and furious hatred. “I'm not some product for you to make money off of! You can't treat me like this, like I'm only good for one thing, like this is my purpose! Because it's not! And I fucking quit !” He's practically in tears and Caden just stares, stoic as ever.

Brian continues, “I quit! And fuck the contract! Keep all the money I've made, I don't care! I JUST WANT OUT!” His fists are clenched, teeth grinding. Seething.

Caden just stares at Brian, face emotionless. Waiting to see if Brian was done yet.

Meanwhile Brian is still breathing heavily from his extreme tantrum, and glaring boldly at his self centered boss.

“You can't just say 'fuck the contract' and expect it all just to end because you're angry and fed up with the job, Brian, it's not that easy.” Caden crosses his arms, smiling smugly, waiting for what Brian had to say (or yell) in response to that.

Brian doesn't know what to do, he just stands there, thinking hard for a moment, “I'll find a way.” He grinds out, and then walks out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

–

Having memorized Matt's cell number, he grabs one of the house phones off of the counter in the kitchen and takes it out to the backyard, taking a seat in one of the lawn chairs.

He dials the number.

“Hello?”

“Matt, he said there's no way I can get away from the contract. At least not until my time is up on it.”

Matt sighs, “Baby, we'll find a way. Actually I was even browsing on it a bit on the internet earlier.” He explains, and at the moment he was actually pulling up the page he'd been browsing earlier about the subject.

“Browsing on what?” Brian bites at his thumb nail, eager to find out what Matt had found out.

“How to break a contract.”

Brian smiles, “Anything legitimate?”

“Well, actually yes.” He smiles, “But I need to ask you something, in order to see if it could work.”

Brian's heart begins to beat fast, “What is it Matt?”

“How old were you when you signed the contract?”

Brian narrows his eyes in confusion, eyes fixing on the ground. “17, why?”

“Aw, hell yes!” Matt shouts in victory.

Brian can't help but fill up with excitement and he jumps up from the lawn chair, biting his knuckles in anticipation, “What!? What is it??”

“You were a minor when you signed it, meaning the contract isn't voidable.”

“Voidable?”

“Valid.”

Brian grins, “Are you fucking kidding me?? It's that easy!?”

Matt laughs, “Yeah baby, it's not a legit contract. Caden should have known that when he had you sign it.”

Brian is suddenly shaking his head and glaring at the ground, “He probably did know. Fucker.”

It's silent for a moment as they both ponder over the situation, and then Matt speaks, “So what do you want to do next?”

“Well,” Brian sighs and moves to go sit by the pool, “He's still not going to let me go, Matt.”

“But he has to, Brian. He doesn't own you after all-”

“You think that'll really stop him Matt? I don't think so.” He states, and on the other end of the line, Matt groans in frustration.

“Just fuckin' book it, Brian. Take as much of your things as you want that you can carry. And just fucking run past those guards. I'll be waiting down the block.”

Brian almost laughs at how fast Matt had come up with that. And before Brian could put in his input, Matt started again.

“Leave Caden a note saying something like...'the contract isn't valid because I was a minor when I signed it, you douche.' that should do it. He wouldn't come after you. And he certainly couldn't force you back, because then I'd call the cops on him, yeah put that in there too, say 'and if you try to take me back by force, Matt will nark you out.”

Brian had to hand it to him, that sounded like a pretty drama free plan.

He was up for it.

Anything that got him away from the bordello and Caden and to Matt. He was up for any ideas.

But would Caden come after him?

It was worth the risk.

“Alright, you think it'll work?” He asks, and Matt scoffs.

“I know it will.”

Brian just laughs, “Alright we'll see.”

–

Brian walks back in the house, smiling to himself as he goes to set the phone back on the charger. He notices that Caden is standing right in the kitchen as well.

Brian slowly looks up at his boss, who's arms are crossed, not looking one bit of impressed.

Brian looks back down and bites his lip, waiting for what Caden has to say. If he had anything to say, which I'm sure he did I mean...With the pissed off face he's making and all...

“So Brian,” His voice cuts sharply through the tense silence and Brian's eyes shoot up to meet his instantly.

Brian studies his bosses face for a moment, “Yeah?”

Caden steps toward Brian, yet doesn't uncross his arms to touch Brian or anything. He moves his eyes to the ground and purses his lips, wondering, “Did you, 'find a way'?” He meets Brian's eyes again.

Their dark eyes just stare into one anothers for a moment before Brian looks back at the ground. He doesn't really know what to say.

Did Caden hear his conversation with Matt? Did he listen through another phone?

Brian sighs, “Caden, I signed that contract when I was 17 . You have to let me go.”

Caden scoffs, “Brian, you're mine. Contract or no contract.”

That stuns Brian, and he narrows his eyes, “Caden, I'm not yours. I just work for you.”

Caden is getting angrier by the second, clenching his jaw and fists. “Yeah, for me. For me. You are for me. Mine. My worker.”

“Caden you can't do this!” Brian shouts, He grabs Caden by the biceps, digging his nails in, “You just can't! It's wrong! I trusted you, and now you're treating me like...A child! And you won't let me leave? Caden you've gone mad!”

Then Caden is set off, “YOU'RE NOT HOLDING UP YOUR END OF THE FUCKING BARGON. YOU PROMISED ME 10 YEARS, AND NOW YOU WANNA LEAVE? AND YOU THINK I'M GOING TO JUST LET YOU GO!?”

Brian slams his fist on the counter, “Well maybe if you weren’t being such a dick all the time now. You think I want to live in a house with you being an asshole? NO, I fucking don't! And what's so bad about me being in love? I said I'd still work for you, but no. You just don't want me to be happy!”

“Fine you know what Brian, fucking leave then! Just fucking go, I don't even want to see your face anymore, get the fuck out. I'm done.”

And before Brian can get a word in, Cayden is slamming the back door shut behind himself.

Brian just stands there in the kitchen wondering what the fuck just happened.

He's just stunned, mouth hanging open.

Then he realizes.

And he smiles.

“Just like that.”

–

Brian is talking so fast on the phone that Matt can barely keep up.

“Woh woh woh, baby, slow down.” He says, eyes narrowed in confusion at Brian's random jumble of rushed but obviously excited words.

“HetoldmeIcouldleave!” Brian shouts again, not any bit slower than the last.

“He told you you could what ? Baby seriously, I can't keep up, slow it down.” His voice is eager and he's tapping his fingers impatiently on his desk that he's sat at, as he was writing before Brian called and began his rushed outburst of uncomprehending words.

Brian sighs happily, to calm himself and then smiles broadly as he says, “He said that I could leave, basically.” He's nearly bouncing on his bed as he shoves his dufflebag full of his favorite clothes. “Well, even if he decides to change his mind later. I want to leave now, just in case he does, so, COME GET ME.” The phone is on speaker, sitting on his pillow and he's kind of shouting.

Matt raises an eyebrow, “What? That easy-?”

“I know right!”

“-What did you say to him?” Matt suddenly sits up straighter.

“We kind of argued, and I did mention the whole age thing. But in the end he just ended up yelling at me to leave. And I'm taking advantage of that.”

Matt sighs, rubbing his temples, “Okay Brian but, what if he tries to get you back. I mean, if it was just an impulse of anger, then he might take it back-”

“Exactly, so come get me NOW.”

Matt is silent for a moment, unsure, not wanting any issues, anything to put Brian in danger,“Are you sure? Maybe I should talk to him-”

“Are you kidding? He'd fucking kick your ass!” Brian replies, incredulous and Matt scoffs at that.

“He could try.”

Brian groans, “Matt, just please. I'm sure about this, alright? And if he tries anything well...Let's just hope he doesn't.”

–

Brian's got his dufflebag and his Nirvana backpack slung over his shoulder as he shoves through the front doors and takes off running, even as the guards call after him.

He continues to run even as the guards run inside to inform Caden.

Brian's feet are slamming so hard on the concrete that when he gets to Matt's car he can feel his feet pulsing.

He throws his bags in the back and then get's in next to Matt.

He's breathing heavily and Matt is looking at him with wide eyes, “Jesus Brian, you look like you just robbed a fuckin' bank or some shit.” His voice is all amusement , and Brian rolls his eyes, slamming his hand on the dashboard impatiently.

“Fucking drive, Matt!”

–

They're sat at Matt's table, Brian's got a cup of tea between his fingers, and Matt is just sitting there with a smile, watching Brian.

Brian is thinking, thinking a lot, running his thumb idly along the side of his mug.

Matt notices Brian's cup is still full, after only taking 2 sips in the span of 30 minutes.

“You want me to reheat that?” He motions to the cup and Brian shakes his head out of his daze and meets Matt's eyes.

“What?”

Matt smirks, “What's on your mind, Brian? You worried he'll come after you?” He reaches over to grab Brian's hand, that's extra warm from gripping the slowly cooling mug.

Brian shakes his head, “Not really. I was just wondering...”

“What?” Matt brings Brian's hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it.

Brian smiles lightly at that, staring down at his hand that Matt cradles, “What do we do now?” He looks up into Matt's eyes and Matt purses his lips.

“Good question.”

Brian chuckles, “I guess we start slow.” He leans over to press his lips to Matts.

Matt laughs at that, “As in fuck?” It's a suggestion.

And Brian can't help but burst out laughing, totally in love, “Anytime, baby.”

– 

Later~

They're in Matt's living room, watching The Dark Knight, and it's about 9 at night. They've got a bunch of snacks that they're munching on, and life is good.

Until Brian realizes something.

“Matt?” He says, setting his can of pizza flavored Pringles down on the coffee table.

“Brian.” Matt turns to his boyfriend, with a content smile on his face.

Brian's hair was still slightly damp from there shower they had taken earlier and Matt reached his hand up to touch the tips.

Brian bites his lip, “I just realized that I left my iPod at the bordello.”

Matt's face falls, “Oh.”

“I'll need to go back to get it...” Brian sits up suddenly, throwing his hair behind his shoulders. He needs to cut it soon, it's getting too long.

“I can get you a new one.” Matt offers, but Brian shakes his head.

“No I need mine.” He replies and Matt sighs at his feeble attempt to change Brian's mind.

“Do you think it's a good idea?”

“Well he told me to get out...Do you think he would make me stay if I went back?”

“Brian, if he was just angry in that moment, then he's probably already mulling over it right now.” Matt answers, with the truth. Only wanting to protect Brian. “I'll come with you.”

Brian smiles, “You think that's a good idea too?”

Matt shrugs, “I don't trust him.”

Brian snickers a bit, “Alright we'll go tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Matt sits up and grabs Brian's cheeks, pulling Brian down on top of him, so Brian's straddles his hips.

Brian grins, staring down at him, “Let's go to your bed.”

Matt rests his large hands on Brian's slim lips, humming lightly, “You're not still tired from earlier's round?” He whispers with a smirk.

Brian shakes his head, “I'm always up for sex with you.”

“Mmm.” Matt suddenly sits up, he wraps his arms around Brian's waist and carries him into the bedroom.

–

Afterwords they lay together, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, but not even caring at the moment. Everything is perfect, and every feeling is mutual.

Brian is lying on his stomach, and Matt is running his fingers up and down the smooth back laid before him. Brian is smiling lightly and humming a soft little improvised tune.

“You're just too good to be true.” Matt whispers, and Brian grins instantly, making a connection with what Matt just said.

“That's a good song.” He replies and Matt raises a confused eyebrow.

“What?”

“Can't Take My Eyes Off You, by Frankie Valli. I've got it on my iPod.” Brian says and Matt chuckles.

“Oh, yeah that is a good song. You like old music?”

Brian shrugs, “I like everything. Except that new crap they're playing on the radio nowadays, ya know? It's all shit.”

Matt agrees with a nod, “You know I always thought it would be cool to be in a band, like a serious one?”

Brian perks up, “No shit? Me too! I actually had a band for a little while, with my friends back in California.” Then he's musing over his past, “We had lots of fun.”

“Me and my friend Johnny, back in high school used to play in a little local band as well. Didn't last long but it was fun while it lasted.”

“What did you do?” Brian wonders, finally sitting up, so he's sat right in front of Matt, who lies on his side.

“I sang, you?”

“Lead guitar.”

“Wow really? We're you any good?” Matt moves his hand to rest it on Brian's knee.

Brian nods sadly, wishing he could have continued to play, “Yeah actually I was very good.” But he had to get rid of his guitar for money many years back.

“That's awesome! I was never too good with instruments.”

“Singing was more your thing?”

Matt nods.

“Well that's cool.”

Matt shrugs, “Yeah.”

Then it's silent for a moment, Matt is playing with Brian's fingers idly and they're both just sort of thinking about everything.

Brian is thinking about how he knows that Caden will really be pissed off at him. But then he realizes that he doesn't really care. He just wants to get his iPod and leave.

He just hoped that Caden was either gone, or too busy to notice him even enter the house.

“You could just wait outside.” Brian suddenly says and Matt looks up at Brian curiously.

“What now?”

“When we go tomorrow.” Brian looks down at their hands, as Matt is still messing with Brian's fingers.

“These are definitely guitar player hands...Long fingers...” Matt is in awe of Brian's pretty fingers.

“Matt?”

“Oh, uh, if that's what you want, baby.” Matt sits up, sitting criss cross, like Brian. So they're face to face.

“I don't want Caden to have a reason to go after you in anger.” The smaller man replies in a quiet voice, obviously worried about Matt's safety.

Matt laughs at that, “Really, Brian? Don't you think he's got plenty of reason's already?”

“Well we don't need to give him more...”

“He's probably just fuming at the fact that he knows you're with me right now.”

Brian can't help but smile at that, “Jesus I feel kind of bad.”

Matt makes a face, “What ?”

Brian shrugs, “I don't know...”

“Don't feel bad for that asshole.” Matt scoots closer and wraps his arms around Brian, “He doesn't even deserve to ever lay his eyes on you again.”

Brian rolls his eyes playfully, “Chill out, Matt.”

Matt laughs and squeezes his arms around Brian even tighter and Brian's breath hitches, “Matt your suffocating me.”

Matt eases his grip and kisses Brian on the cheek. “Sorry, babe. You're just so hug-able and cute.”

Brian makes a face at that comment, but decides to drop it, “Let's go take a shower, huh? We're covered in-”

“It's a reminder of some really awesome sex, Brian.” Matt replies smugly and Brian shakes his head with a grin.

“Yeah, but I already have a reminder.” He implies pointing his thumb behind him and Matt grins.

“Oh you're used to that.”

Brian smirks, “Fuck you.”

–

They're sat in the car, a block away from the bordello mansion.

Brian is biting his lip nervously and Matt his holding his hand reassuringly, “You sure you don't want me to go in with you?” His voice is soft, and Brian shakes his head.

“Just wait here.”

“Okay.” Matt leans over and kisses Brian's cheek, “If you're gone more than 15 minutes I'm coming in.”

Brian nods, “Make it 10.”

–

He opens the door slowly, pleased that there were no guards guarding it. He's anticipating Caden being right in his eyes line of view, and being caught on the spot.

But he nearly sighs in relief when there's no one even there. He can't even hear any voices.

So he takes that into his advantage.

He heads up to his room, and throws open the door.

He stops dead in his tracks though.

None of his things are there. The room is empty besides the furniture.

His mouth falls open in shock and confusion.

“Wha-What ?”

“Ahh, so you're back?”

The female voice behind him causes him to jump and he grabs his heart just relieved that it wasn't Caden, “Valery, shit... You scared me.”

The unnatural blonde grins and steps forward, arms crossed, “You really pissed him off this time. He got rid of all of your things.” She says and Brian's face falls.

“You're kidding.” He can feel his heart sinking and his anger rising.

“But...” She reaches into her pocket, “I managed to grab this, I know how much it means to you.” revealing his iPod.

Brian grins, “Jesus, Valery. You fucking rule.” He takes it from her palm, putting it in his pocket right away. “Where is he?”

“In the back yard, ya know he's been treating everyone like shit today. What did you do to him?”

“Nothing, he told me to leave, so I did.” Brian tells her, “Should I go talk to him?”

She shrugs, “If you think that you should.”

And Brian doesn't think he should, but if he's going to leave, he might as well try to leave on good terms. That is unless Caden wants to be crazy and try to make Brian stay. Which in that case Matt would probably be in the house by then and shit would hit the fan.

–

Brian is opening the French doors that lead to the backyard, and he's instantly met with the sight of Caden laying in one of the pool chairs, smoking a cigarette.

Jesus, Caden never smoked.

Brian isn't sure this is a good idea, but shit.

Brian closes the door lightly once he's out, and Caden looks over, the blank look on his face not changing even as he see's Brian.

He looks away from Brian, casually taking a hit off his cigarette.

Brian bites his lip, sensing Caden's anger.

“Since when do you smoke?” Brian asks playfully, and walks over to take a seat next to Caden on one of the other pool chairs.

Caden blows out the toxic smoke and then speaks lightly, “Since my world walked out the door with intentions to never come back.”

And then Brian feels really bad. Even though he really shouldn't. I mean, Caden was the one being irrational here. Taking things to the extreme, like a movie or some shit.

“Caden, I'm sorry. But I fell in love. I never meant to hurt you, you know that?”

“Well you did.” Caden states dismissively.

Brian sighs, “Well you hurt me too.”

Then they're silent, just sitting there.

It almost feels like they're saying goodbye...

Brian gets up and moves to get on Caden's pool chair with him, even going as far to straddle the older man, who just sits there smoking his cigarette. Not even moving to grab Brian's tempting hips, or even look at him.

Brian wraps his arms around Caden's neck moving to kiss his lips, but Caden doesn't even kiss back. Brian frowns, trying again.

Nothing.

“Brian stop.” Caden says, tossing his cigarette aside.

“I'm trying to apologise.” Brian pleads, “So that when I leave it's on good terms...”

“Then just leave, and don't come back.” Caden replies harshly and Brian is taken aback.

He shakes his head and moves swiftly from his ex bosses lap, “Fine then, can't I say I didn't try.” He turns to walk away, but Caden grabs his arm.

“I'm sorry, Brian...For everything. I went...I went a little too far with some of the things I did...” He looks up into Brian's suspicious narrowed eyes.

Brian crosses his arms, waiting for Caden to say more.

“But, shit, can you blame me? I mean...Who would want to let you go? You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen and I love you living with me. And you're very good at your job. Which by the way, a lot of the men are upset that you're leaving. Jimmy came by and thought I'd killed you or something.”

Brian smiles lightly at that last comment.

Caden looks down, “Would you still work for me, Brian...? I mean, I'd let you live with Matt, and he could ever come over too. I just need you back here, I really do.”

Brian smiles apologetically, “Caden...” He shakes his head, “My job here is done...I need to move on...”

Caden frowns, and he lets go of Brian's arm, turning his head away. “Fine then, go.”

Brian stands there for a moment, glancing at Caden sadly, before he makes his way back to the door.

Once back inside, Valery is standing right there, waiting, “What did he say, then?”

“He's letting me go.” Brian moves past her, and she follows.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

“Wow, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you around?”

They've reached the front door and Brian nods, “Yeah I'll see you later.”

He's out the door now, and the first thing he see's it Matt practically speed walking down the street, toward him.

Brian smiles, realizing it's been over 10 minutes.

Matt looks worried, and as he reaches him, begins rambling, “Are you okay? Why did it take more than ten minutes? Did you see him? What did he say?...Why are you smiling?”

Brian continues to smile and reaches out, grabbing Matt's hand, “He let me go.”

Matt visually calms at that, “...He did?”

Brian nods, “Yeah, and I got my iPod.” He pats his pocket and chuckles.

Matt narrows his eyes, “Are you sure he won't be coming after you?”

Brian chuckles, “Yeah, I'm sure.”

And so Matt cracks a smile, “...Awesome.”

They begin walking towards the car, hand in hand, and once inside the car, Brian announces that he wants to go to McDonald's.

“And ya know what, let's take the bus.”

Matt raises an eyebrow. “Why, baby?”

“I'd like to exercise my freedom.” Brian replies with an all too exited grin, staring out the window.

Matt nods and starts up the car, “Anything you want, hun.”

THE END.

\-- 

 

Fuck me for writing such a shitty story. XD


End file.
